Nothing and Perfect
by Isis Blue
Summary: No one saw Bella Swan...no one saw the hurt...no one saw the bruises...except for one. AU and all human. And I'm changing the rating to M for safety! I OWN NOTHING
1. Part 1 A Moment

The sound of skin on skin did nothing to effect me anymore. I heard it everywhere I went. At home, at school…Just everywhere. My mother and father seemed to like taking turns to beat the living shit out of me every night. The people at school shared their favorite pass time. I just don't understand why…why me. I didn't do anything…I go to school…I do my homework…I get A's…I don't even look at people but I somehow created this mess. It was my fault and I knew it. I wasn't perfect enough. I wasn't…perfect…I wasn't…I would never be perfect. SO WHAT DO THEY WANT!?

I would go home and I would have some peace in life. I could think. I could smile…not that I knew what that was anymore. I could be the person I had been trying to find for about 12 years now. I'm now 17. I was 5. I had a fever and I wouldn't stop crying. My father…hit me…and then my mother watched…as he pounded me into the wall…she…then…put her cigarette out on my forehead. I still have a small scar.

So here I was now…looking at myself in the mirror. I was nothing. Brown wavy hair, brown, dead eyes, and around 5'6" or so. I was pale except the bruises that made me look like a paint horse. I was just Bella…Bella Swan…the nothingness.

This is the story of how nothingness turned into something.

* * *

_This is the prolouge. I have been listening to_ Concrete Angel _and this story just came to me._


	2. Part 1 A Meeting

Edward Cullen. In one word he is perfect. His bronze hair looked amazing even if he had just woken up. You could never tell what he was thinking because of his green eyes. At times they would be a soothing emerald and other times they were a mischievous forest green color. He was always planning, thinking. He also liked to watch people...he could almost read peoples minds just by how readable people are, except one...Isabella Swan. She was plain...but so beautiful in his eyes. She didn't like to do her hair in any fashion she really just liked her hair in a ponytail. She was normal height, 5'6" or so, shorter than his own 6 foot stature. She had pale skin like his own but she really seemed to glow in some special way, when she wasn't covered in layers but they lived in Maine...cold was part of the environment. She had a smile that made him smile...but he could see pain hidden behind her dead brown eyes. She was a closed book and nothing was closed to Edward Cullen. He also liked that she was just normal...nothing was showy about her. She was a nice size...she ate which was nice living in the world we live in today. She is just a normal girl...and Edward Cullen...just wanted to be normal...even nothing. He didn't like being perfect. He wanted to come to school and no one looking at him like he was a piece of meat, not to be judged at everything he touched, he wanted a girl who liked him because of him and not just how beautiful he was, how perfect he was.

He was obsessed with how amazingly normal she was.

Bella walked to the library alone. The freshly white snow changed the world into pure innocence. The trees and houses looked like a ginger bread masterpiece. And the younger kids playing in the snow reminded Bella of her life when she was almost happy when her mother had loved her, which she really never did. But she did have Aunt Renée and Uncle Charlie. They lived in Ohio even though they were divorced they always came together for Bella.

School had been canceled but Bella still needed to get out of the hellhole she called 'home'. So she hoped that the library would be open. She really needed to get going on a speech about an opposing viewpoint. She had pro gay marriage, which she did believe in so she was not that worried about this one. She never really got nervous anymore...she just...did it without thinking. It was exactly like when her father...hit her...did unspeakable things to her. When her mother called her dirty names.

She shuffled through the snow and slowly ascended the icy steps. She hated cold wet things the snow was one of those things. She liked the warmth around her not this cold hardness.

She made it to the top and smiled that she hadn't fallen yet only to have the door suddenly open making her step back making her slip and fall hitting her head.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there Bella!" Came a beautifully smooth voice in Bella's fuzzy head. She blinked some looking up to see Esme Cullen. Edward's mother was beautiful but all the Cullen's were beautiful. Her auburn hair was blowing in the wind. Her topaz eyes looked concerned looking at me.

"Mom what did you do?" Came a velvety voice. She snapped her head up to the smooth voice. Edward Cullen was standing behind his mother in a black coat with two rows of buttons down the front. He had a light blue cashmere scarf with his pale hands covered in black gloves made in a hearty fabric. His hair was also blowing in the wind somewhat. His eyes were a green that looked over the girl laying in a bank of iced over snow.

Her cheeks were a little too pink for just being out in the cold harsh weather. And her mouth was slightly opened. She was in a generic jacket with matching hat, scarf, and gloves. She had, now wet, jeans that were loose around her small body but the wetness showed her shape more.

He rolled his eyes as his mother just started at her. He bent down next to Bella and smiled at her. He extended his hand to her and she took it with caution. He helped th light girl up and caught her as she slipped again.

"I thought Emmett salted it out here," Edward muttered as Bella blushed into his chest.

"Edward take her inside. Get her some hot coco, ok?" Esme asked looking at her son. Edward nodded and nearly carried Bella into the cozy library.

"Its a good thing Esme likes to work here on the odd days," Edward said removing the heavy jacket as gloves, scarf. He was now in an ivory long sleeve sweater with now tousled hair. He had on the same pair of dark washed jeans with a chain hanging on his narrow hips.

She just watched as the crocked smile she had seen outside graced his face making her heart pound harder.

"You can hang up your jacket if your too warm?" Edward said moving into the large, old library. Bella mumbled a thank you as she discarded her jacket, hat, scarf, and gloves. She was now in a hoodie.

She followed Edward and saw him on the computer typing something. She placed her bag on the ground and walked over to him standing next to him. He looked up at her and then back to the computer screen.

"Capital punishment..." Bella said sitting next to Edward and scooting close to him.

"Your pro?" Edward asked sitting back in his chair letting her read his report and notes for when they would debate.

"Don't rally have an opinion...sometimes I think they should live with their crimes and some I think should die," Bella shrugged as she moved far away from him.

"What do you have?" Edward asked as he saved his document and turned to Bella leaning on the table giving Bella his full attention.

"Pro gay marriage," Bella said putting her thumb drive into the computer in front of her. She turned when he hadn't said anything. He was looking straight at her with his head cocked.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. Bella raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"...Nothing really,"

"I don't believe you," He said smirking. Bella shuddered at his look and looked away.

"I'm just worried about getting this done," Bella lied clicking on the file she wanted and then clicking on the Internet. She heard him grunt in understanding and almost smiled at that he had believe her.

She only needed one more citation and she would be done. Then a screen popped up. She clicked and saw a message from Edward.

"Bella...why didn't you just do this a home?" The message asked. Bella looked over at Edward and looked like he was reading.

"Internet was down," she typed then she continued reading and finally found what she was looking for. The box came up again.

"...you look happy."

"I just found what I was looking for is all," She sent it and looked over to Edward. He smiled and looked over to her.

"...So do you like the snow?" He asked. Bella shook her head.

"I hate it...you saw what it did to me," Bella said smiling some.

"Yes I did. And the snow won," Edward said as Bella started to laugh. That felt good to do. Bella hadn't laughed for real in a long time. And then she felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched away. She was now standing looking at a huge muscular man. She recognized him as Edward's brother Emmett. He was looking at Bella confused by her reaction. He folded his arms and blinked a few times.

"Sorry, you just startled me," Bella said blushing. Edward and Emmett looked nothing alike…but both are gorgeous. Emmett's whole body was square. His shoulders were not as broad as Edward's, compared to his body. His muscles could, amazingly, be seen through the layers of warm clothes he was wearing. He was wearing sweat pants with the high school name and the mascot even though he graduated last year. His eyes were a light brown that weren't orange enough to be called topaz but Emmett had eyes that no one could ever read.

"Well…sorry I guess," Emmett said smiling. Bella couldn't help but blush and smile at him. Edward rolled his eyes and also stood. Edward was 3 inches shorter than his brother but Edward looked powerful and confident.

"So, why are you here? You and Rosalie get into another fight again?" Edward asked leaning on the table next to Bella. Bella relaxed some. Edward had a weird way of making her feel safe. It flowed through her body. There was always something Bella had to be careful about. She couldn't voice her opinion. She couldn't even speak. She was a husk. Nothing filled her anymore not until she had heard Edward laugh in 5th grade when he and his family had moved here. It might have been weird but when ever she heard him laugh she felt like she could see through the black haze that clouded her days, nights, years, lifetimes. She didn't think of it as love but rather as healing. No one could love nothingness but she still couldn't stop imagining Edward smiling at her and laughing the smooth laugh that went with him so well.

She was obsessed with how amazingly perfect he was.

* * *

Well I had an ice day so I wanted to finsih this. I almost broke my computer because it was being SO *beep beep beep beep* but I figured out what was wrong so ...yeah. I hope you like it. I know it is short but I got AA out so I wanted to write some Twilight because I watched it again last night....EDWARD I LOVE YOU SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!


	3. Part 1 A Conversation

Bella found herself in conversation about Emmett's rocky love life. She really didn't care about it though she had to keep checking the time. Her father would be home and she needed to get the roast rotated in the crock-pot. She also needed some onions in there as well. She sighed as she thought of this list.

Someone nudged her and she looked at Edward's concerned face. Emmett was now talking on the phone so Edward turned all his attention to the girl next to him.

She was staring at him with wide brown eyes. Her arms were folded, hugging herself. She had gone completely still and then she loosened her ridged posture. She put her hands on the table slowly and gracefully to Edward anyway. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile also.

"What were you thinking about? It didn't seem pleasant," Edward said moving closer to her before he could stop himself. She shrugged and looked up at the clock.

"I should be getting home," Bella said turning back to face Edward.

"I could drive you?" He said really wanting to find out where she lived. She shook her head, "I'm sorry but I don't trust your Volvo on ice covered roads." Edward smirked at this comment.

"And I don't trust your legs on the ice covered sidewalks," Edward said with a laugh. It was amazing. Her face lit up. He watched hr eyes sparkle. And then she started to laugh also.

The sound of his laugh made her feel whole. She felt like she had done something right. She felt close to something...someone. She watched as his face lost the perfect shield ad she saw Edward Cullen not _Edward Cullen_. He looked young and sweet. He was cocky an smart. And he seemed to open up.

At school he always looked like he was to good to touch but now it was like they were on the same level.

Before she could stop her hand she reached out and touched his cheekbone on the left.

Edward froze and looked at her. Her hand was cold on his hot skin. Her touch was feather light and he wanted her hand to travel all over his body. Not that this feeling was new to him. Ever since 8th grade he always wanted Bella to touch him. And now that he knew how haunting her touch was he had so many other things he wanted to feel from her touch. He wanted to hold her hand and intertwine their fingers. He wanted to kiss her forehead. He wanted to smell her hair. He wanted to hear her heartbeat. He wanted to kiss every part of her body.

But...he _needed _to see Bella's face light up again, he would need that until the day he died.

His face was warm and smooth. He always looked like he was made of marble but his body was warm and he moved so fluidly.

She took in a breath as he covered her hand with his own big one. Her heart started to race. He then took her other hand and the one on his cheek and held them both in his hands.

She loved how yes it was to be around him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. He was always was always careful. He was always looking for danger. He liked to watch people just like herself.. She liked to watched how normal people acted. They got to talk, to kiss, to love. Bella couldn't do those things. But with Edward holding her hands she felt like she could do all these things.

That scared her. This had to be a dream. She always dreamed of a gorgeous prince coming to rescue her.

But that wasn't her story.

She wasn't Cinderella.

She wasn't Juliet.

She was Bella Swan, Isabella Marie Swan. She sounded beautiful but she was nothing. She was nothing to no one.

Edward would say differently.

"Babe...you know...how could I love anyone else?...Well lookie here," Emmett said looking over at the two 17 year olds he had left to talk to his girlfriend.

"What?" Rosalie asked forgetting about their stupid fight. Emmett couldn't help himself but smirk at this.

"Edward's got himself a girlfriend," Emmett said loud enough so Edward and...what was her name?

Edward and the girl were looking at each other like there was nothing around them. They looked so intense. It was like they were moths around a light...transfixed.

Edward slowly let go other hands and turned to his brother, "Whatever Emmett."

"You sound guilty to me," Emmett said walking over to them.

"We're not dating," Came a quite voice. The girl was looking over the table over at the mystery section, just what she was.

Edward didn't like the sound of that but it not like he could force her.

Emmett shrugged, "Poor Edward all alone," Edward looked up at his brother and smiled, "What?"

"To think, Emmett really cares,"

"Of course I care! You're my little brother," Emmett said ruffling Edward's bronze hair, "Who else wants ya?"

_Bella?_ Edward thought fighting the urge to look at her. This was crazy! It was likw he was a love sick puppy...but this is what a crush was.

Bella looked over some time later and looked at the clock...2:15.

She jumped up and grabbed her stuff. She had to be home at 2:45 and she had to walk on the ice covered sidewalks.

She felt a warm hand grab her own and looked up to see Edward pulling her over to his car.

"Where do you live?" He asked opening her door for her.

"5244 Richardson Rd.?" Bella said more of a question. Edward smirked and closed the door for her.

She was sitting in Edward Cullen's silver Volvo...! This was a dream. She could feel the blush on her skin as Edward slid into his seat. It was like slow motion. He looked determined but calm. His hand came closer to her as he sat but it rested on the gear shift. His legs bent showing some of his muscles contract as his back would have done if he wasn't wearing a heavy black coat.

"Here we go." Edward said turning the key.

She couldn't stop looking at Edward's profile. He had a slight raise on his nose. His lips were full and a perfect pink color for his pale skin. His eyes were a calming green nd he scanned the road ahead for ice. His cheek bones were high but too prominent against his soft, pale skin. He had a pink tint to his cheeks but it really made him look so much more amazing.

More real.

They arrived at her house at 2:27 and Bella didn't see her father's car. She breathed a sigh of relief as she sat back in the seat.

"You ok?" Edward asked looking over at her fully. Bella and smiled as the snow fell softly.

"See you tomorrow," Bella said simply but Edward's hand on her forearm snapped her to attention. She went still. Her father always did this when when he had sick ugly thoughts in his head...which had been more often lately...and still painful...nothing likw what people said.

The hand retracted and she started to take deep breathes in. She knew what would happen next. Her clothes would be ripped off and then the blackness would consume her.

"Bella! Bella? What did I do?" Came a confused, velvet voice. She snapped her head around with wide eyes over to Edward. She shook her head and took a deep, calming breath.

"Nothing...I just don't like being touched there," Bella looked into his sad green eyes, "A dog bit me there when I 12...I just-"

"I understand," Edward cut in, "No need to explain that." Bella smiled at him sadly. He though it as about the memory. She just hated lying...she hated being so good at lying.

"Good Bye Edward," she said opening the door.

"Good luck on your speech," Edward said as she was about to close the door. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Ditto," This made Edward laugh.

"I haven't heard that since 6th grade," Edward said loving how there was a pink tint to her face.

"...I miss those days," Bella said simply.

"I think we all do. Sorry for keeping you...you and I have never really talked...you are a very interesting person." Bella shrugged and blushed.

"Same goes for you Edward Cullen,"

"Whatever you say Isabella Swan," Edward liked how it rolled off his tongue. Bella's heart pounded.

Edward smirked at her as she closed the door and waved to her as she stood and watch him drive away. She held up a gloved hand in return and turned and walked into her house.

* * *

Well what do you think? AND WILL YOU ALL REVIEW FOR AA AND THIS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have break until Jan 5th and guess what.....I have basketball everyday except Sunday!!! yay.......NO!!!!!!!!!!!

here you go Aurora and Amy.


	4. Part 1 A Class

_Last chapter I said Edward was six foot but I'm changing it to 6'2" because that is hotter and his normal height in the books. I'm keeping Bella at 5'6" because...sorry but I saw Bella taller than that. I always make girls tall because I am tall myself._

_

* * *

_

After Edward had left Bella she found herself in the hell she was used to and expected. She knew that Edward Cullen..._The Edward Cullen_ was just a boy that would go to college the following year and leave her and her abusive family. She knew she would never be saved. But what was worth saving? She knew she was nothing. Her brown eyes were too normal. They held no special quality. Her brown hair was boring and not long and shiny. Her skin was littered with the memories of her father and mother. She wasn't smart. She wasn't funny. She wasn't tall or thin. She wasn't sexy. She wasn't...anything. She was just the girl in the back no one looked at. She was the girl that was beat up in the halls when the boys got bored...when the girls thought Bella was making moves on their boyfriends when she accidentally nudged them in the crowed halls.

But she never noticed that someone was always watching. Someone saw the amazingness she held. He saw how her hair flowed when she wore it down. He knew she was smart. He knew her brown eyes held secrets. They called him. He knew she was simple and beautiful. She called him with her covered body. Everything about her made him want to find out more about her.

He did know that kids picked on her even though they were juniors. He was the one that made sure that Bella was always found and that the children that had done the deed were taken care of. He was a gentleman. No one would hurt Bella under his watchful green eyes.

The waves of bliss consumed him. Nothing beat this feeling. Being as tight as his muscles were this was exactly what he needed. A shower. And this gave him a chance to think about these feelings that were shocking. He had never been so possessed with a person. And he had this feeling to protect her from the cruel world.

He shook his head sending water in all different directions. He got some random shampoo and lathered it in his bronze hair. He watched as the soapy water ran down his pale body and then down the drain. He looked up into the water and closed his eyes as he rinsed his hair out. He felt like he was floating. Every thought of her filled his head with the sight of her smiling face. Everywhere the water touched seemed dull compared to the touch of Bella's slender fingers.

He turned the water off when he was done. His own personal bathroom was big with blue walls and white fixtures. The shower was just glass and then the tile was a mix of different blues.

He looked at himself in the steam covered mirror and almost laughed for some reason. This girl had his mind trapped and he really wondered if he wanted it back.

_We all have pain._

_I saw it written on her face._

_I didn't know her..._

_Why should I care?_

_Why should I care that she comes to school alone?_

_Why should I care when I see her cry?_

_Why should I care when I find out that she killed herself?_

_Because..._

_I was just someone who cared enough to sit with her at lunch._

_I was just someone who cared enough to sit there and tell her everything would be ok._

_I was just someone who cared enough to know she wanted to have 3 kids._

_I was her friend__. _

He walked into school with Jasper. It was oddly sunny and it was blinding against the snow. The school was huge and looked like a giant snow castle. The student body still threw snowballs, even though most had lived with snow their entire lives. Normally Edward and Emmett would be doing the same thing but he wasn't here and Jasper wasn't the snowball fight kind of man and to be honest...he really just wanted to get to American History to see Bella again.

"You seem happy?" Jasper said looking over at his soon to be brother. Edward smirked some and put his arm over the tall blond's shoulder and ruffled his hair. Jasper stood straighter and scowled at Edward.

"You have spent too much time with Emmett," Jasper said as Alice appeared at his side.

"What he do now? This morning I found him playing the piano again," Alice said holding Jasper's hand.

"Can't I be happy?" Edward asked smiling.

"Normally you're moodier than Jasper," Alice laughed as Jasper looked down at his finance. Edward also laughed and headed to his locker.

"...I think he got lucky," Jasper said walking with Alice after him. Alice looked up at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Jasper, my southern gentleman, did you just say what I thought you said?" Alice asked. Jasper smirked and continued down the hall.

Bella sat in class. Her hair was down for once and she had a deep red jacket on that was 2 sizes to big. She had on dark jeans again and vans. Edward felt good seeing she was here. He hadn't seen her all day and it was a relief.

He took his seat next to her. And turned to speak but the teacher came in and ruined his chance.

"You will be working in pairs today for the study guides that are due tomorrow as you walk in the door. I want you to also explain a different view on the Vietnam war, different from your partner," Some of the students groaned but Edward really didn't care. For one he was always paired with Hank, who wasn't here today, so he was hoping for Bella, and this was easy. He already knew all he needed.

"Edward you'll work with Ms. Swan today," Mrs. Mochen said smiling. Edward turned to Bella and saw that she looked relieved.

"You saved me from Mike," Bella said quietly. Edward smiled the crooked smile that made her blush, which she did.

"You're wearing your hair down...it looks beautiful," Edward said and saw how her face became red. He also looked away after saying that.

"...thanks," Bella said playing with a piece of hair. She couldn't tell him why she wore her hair down. Her father loved to take the razor blade and watch the blood pour from the wounds he inflicted. He liked to also watch the body run down her body so he started on her neck, which also bled more.

Suddenly Bella's face was stone cold and Edward wondered what he had said but let it pass as he got the worksheets from Mrs. Mochen. She blushed some and Edward gave her his glorious smile. He passed Bella the paper and opened his book.

"What view do you want?" Edward asked as he wrote his name and then her name on the paper. He turned to her and saw she was trembling somewhat.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked quietly. Bella snapped her eyes to his and he watched as they dulled from the fright in them. She shook her head and took a deep breath, calming yourself.

"Whats wrong?" He asked studying her heart shaped face. She looked away and looked at the paper in front of her.

"Bella," He brought his chair/desk closer to her, "are you ok?" He asked looking over her shoulder. She turned suddenly and they both were in shock. He parted his lips and Bella watched them. She couldn't help but think it was the perfect color for his pale skin. As he breathed out he moved a little closer. But the moment was ruined as someone started laughing with too much volume. He rolled his eyes at Tanya's outburst but never stopped looking at Bella. He now had the person who made him feel normal. And he was damn happy she just blushed and didn't look away.

"I'm fine...just had...a bad dream last night...I thought it was...like deja vu," Bella stuttered out. Edward knew she was lying but it might have been because they were so close. He hoped he had the same effect she was having on him...all he wanted to do was close the space btween them, not talk about the Vietnam war. All his senses where on the Bella channel.

Her smell was floral...freesia? Her lips, her eyes drew him closer. He could feel her warm breath on his face; Feel her body closer than yesterday. He could hear her breathing above everything. All he wanted to do was taste her. But they both snapped out of the intense little bubble they made by the bell ringing. They both looked up at the clock and saw they had spent the entire hour gazing at each other.

Edward blushed some and turned and started to laugh. Bella's eyes were wide and she looked so surprised.

"I'm very sorry Bella...I didn't mean to keep you," Edward said looking at Bella under his long eyelashes, "I just...got caught up," _in your presence_' he would have said but he didn't want to cross the line. He smiled as Bella blushed and shuffled some papers and stood. He moved his desk so she could leave.

He gathered his stuff and found Bella waiting for him.

She had no idea why but she felt like she had to wait for him. She knew nothing could happen. Edward didn't even like her...right? And she was her father's...she was no one elses as much as she wanted.

Her heart started to beat rapidly as Edward walked with such grace up to her. He stood tall and long. No Greek god could compare to the beautiful man in front of Bella. His long sleeve shirt fit snug against his torso. His dark jeans looked nice with his burgundy shirt and he had the same chain hanging from his hip. Bella couldn't help but point it out.

"Is that your wallet?" She asked pointing while blushing.

"I'll tell you if you walk with me to lunch?" Edward said motioning Bella to go first with his head. She rolled her eyes and exited the classroom.

"It is," He said taking it out and unclipping it. He was such a boy...plain black. She opened it up and of course Edward's Driver's license picture was perfect. She scowled at it.

"I really hate that picture," Edward said looking down at her. She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"This picture is too perfect..." Bella said looking at their feet. He was wearing Converse while she wore her Vans.

"...not you too," Edward said with some edge to his voice. She looked up at him.

"S-sorry," Bella stuttered out. His face softened some and he stopped walking. The bell rung again startling Bella. Edward smiled and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm Bella...jumpy today I see," Edward said not taking his hands from her shoulders. Bella looked up into his green eyes and smiled too.

"I'm always jumpy...comes with me," Bella said regretting her words. Edwards hands slid down her arms and she shivered as Edward threw his head back and laughed.

"Packaged deal I see," Edward said skimming his fingers on hers then put his hands in his pockets. He leaned against the locker and just looked at her.

"I thought we were going to get lunch?"

"Time to feed Bella?" Edward asked moving away from his locker. Bella smiled and they started to walk again.

"Yes, feed Bella," She said giggling. She felt light. All she wanted to do was thank Edward for this chance to breathe and not feel like anything was expected...except her presence.

Edward laughed and bumped into Bella only to be bumped back. That continued until they got to the cafe. Edward ruffled her hair before entering and looking for his sister. He found her waving and walked over to her. He noticed that Bella was looking around. He waved her over only for her not to see. She walked over to table with Angela and her boyfriend Ben were sitting. He like those two...their love was pure unlike most of the teenagers in the big room.

"...You can go sit with her...the whole school is talking about you guys in history. They say you guys were like all over each other," Alice said. Edward was shocked that people were talking about them like that...although he really wanted that to happen.

"I wouldn't want to intrude. She has friends...anyway theres nothing there..." He looked down as he sat.

"And I'm in love with George Bush," Alice said earning herself a glare from Jasper, "But really Edward...what happened?" Edward sighed and looked up.

"Let me get some food...then I'll tell you about history," Edward said standing only to hit something with his chair. He turned hoping it was Bella only to find Jessica and Tanya. Edward sighed and, being very rude, left to eat.

Bella almost laughed at the sight of Edward annoyed. She saw at he stole a glance her way and they both smiled and looked away.

"...How is your day going Bella?" Angela asked looking up at her with a questioning look.

"I guess normal...just want to get out of here," Which was a lie. She liked it here...she was safer here.

"I heard that you and Edward became closer," Angela said leaning forward.

"I didn't know you listened to gossip?" Bella asked looking at the empty table in front only to have a tray of food appear in front of her. She looked at Angela and saw her staring over Bella's left shoulder. Bella turned and looked up.

"Bella fed," Edward said before returning to his table. Bella kept watching him in awe.

"What was that about?" Angela asked breathlessly.

"We walked to lunch together and just asked if Bella needed to be fed...which I do," Bella looked at the food then back to Edward, "...wow..."

"Edward Cullen has th hots for you Bella!" Angela said happily. Bella's face grew cold and she grimaced.

"He didn't hurt--" Ben was cut off by Bella glaring at him.

"Edward didn't hurt me." With that Bella began eating the chicken and mashed potatoes. As soon as she was done she left and sat in the bathroom until she knew she could make it to class in time not wanting to talk to her only friends.

As she walked out of the bathroom she saw Jessica and Tanya walking past her talking louder than the crowd.

"That bitch! Who does that nothing think she is?" Tanya asked Jessica.

"I have no clue and then she made him buy her lunch!"

"I know! Cant she see that Edward is only interested in one thing...and why not me?" Tanya vented. Bella looked down and she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She always knew that nothing was going to happen between them, and she knew Edward was a good person and wanted more than what they were talking about, but that didn't mean she could stop how her body wanted to mold to his, how she wanted to touch his skin, how she wanted to be held by him. But she knew better...she didn't want _Edward Cullen_ the man who ruled the school...she wanted the Edward Cullen the she had seen in his car and in the classroom. She didn't want perfect, which was odd because that was one thing she liked about him. She wanted someone who would be there...she just liked that he wasn't controlling. She could see that he cared for her. She had to push him away...to protect him.

* * *

_there...I could write more but i have to get homework done and i cant do that with this story and AA in my brain! I really like how it is turning out.....I warn will take a few more chapters until they get longer. like I have said in my profile...I write small chapters but they get longer once i get the plot all worked out._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

_P.S. the poem is mine!!!! But Twilight is not!!!!  
_


	5. Part 1 A Boundary

_I bet some have noticed that I changed the rating to 'M'. I don't think I can write a story about a mature topic and try to make it 'T'...I do warn that I might have some dark situations and the 'M' rating gives me that...room to do that. I really just want to make this story great...and I guess more realistic...because I know we have all felt the way Bella and Edward fell about each other...and for the abuse...well I hope no one knows how that is._

_I will most likely NOT put a lemon in...or I might but right now I'm thinking no!....................well..................hehe_

_I still feel your breath _

_I still see your eyes glimmer_

_I still smell your own special scent _

_I still hear those last words from you clearly_

_I can still taste you_

_You are my everything. _

_~Victoria Lea~_

Black consumes everything around it, just like a fire. That was what happened. Most say they go into a dreamworld when someone is experiencing a great trauma. Bella just found the blackness. There was no prince with flowing blond hair. No strong man to fight off the dragon keeping her captive. No. She had blackness. A blackness that surrounded her and kept her safe. She never felt anything. Never saw anything. Never anything. Until today...

It was odd. As her father pounded her into the floor she expected to go into the welcoming blackness. She then felt a burning and then a throbbing in her lower back. Then the sound registered and she then felt the belt hit her back again. Thats when she closed her eyes and the blackness didn't greet her as she went into the protection of her mind a velvety voice did.

_What's wrong..._

"It hurts..." Her voice rang out in the green meadow she sat in.

_Calm Bella..._ The voice wrapped around and Bella closed her eyes and relaxed into the hold that it held around her.

"Why...why do you think I'm dreaming of you?" Bella asked and opened her eyes to find Edward sitting cross legged in front of her. He cocked his head to the side and a crooked grin crossed his pale skin. Bella blushed but didn't look away...there was nothing to be frighted off.

_I'm sorry I kept you then..._ Edward said. His face was sad as he stood. Bella reached out to him and grabbed his smooth hand.

"I didn't mean anything rude by that but..." He turned to her, "I...I know that you..." Bella looked away and let her hand fall. Edward didn't like this as he sat closer and took her hand in his and placed it on his warm face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and leaning into her hand. Bella watched all of this and seemed transfixed on his lips again like she had in class.

_What are you trying to say to me...Bella? _He asked opening his shining emerald eyes. Bella's breath caught and his face was soft. He kissed her wrist and continued looking at her.

"I know that..." Bella looked over his head, "That I'm not the hero of my story." She felt something on her chin and she let them guide her back to Edward's mossy eyes.

_...then...let me..._ He said cupping her face in his large hands. Bella's heart pounded as his face was so close...just like it had in history.

_Isabella Swan..._ Edward mused as he searched her eyes.

"Edward Cullen..." Bella said as the fire running down her body became to much and closed the distance only to awake to being in the bathroom and blood all around her. She clearly remembered being in her bedroom not her father's bathroom...and fully clothed.

She tested her feet be wiggling her toes, then she bent her legs and was then kneeing. She used the counter to steady herself as she stood and was hit with nausea. She fought it off as she looked in the mirror and was happy to find that her face and shoulders had been unharmed. Her arms were bruised and bloody but she knew they were shallow cuts. She looked down her body and saw blood trickling down her black and blue legs. No wonder her legs were nearly numb. She saw the deep gash that was causing most of the blood to spill. It was on the back of her right thigh. She hoped it wouldn't need stitches...not that would ever get them but she didn't want to get an infection.

She made her way to her room and found a pair of black sweats and matching hoodie and laid on her bed wincing as her body weight fell on the cut. She rolled on her side and the pain was less painful. It was actually one of his lighter beatings. He normally got bored with her lifeless body after awhile. When she was younger it would go on for hours because Bella hadn't found the blackness. He really liked that when he threw her, when she was younger, she would huddle into a ball. Now when he would kick her, punch, thrust into, she did nothing. She was lifeless and he wanted his toy. He wanted the toy that yelped and cried out for her mother. Now...her eyes looked dead and the brown faded to a dismal black.

"Wow...look at Bella,"

"...Like she would look at you,"

"Please...look at her ass!"

"Dude Edward Cullen looks like he is going to chop your balls off," Tyler said nudging Mike in the arm. Mike turned at Edward and he didn't hide the fact hat he was glaring at the hormonal boy.

Mike Newton was known for being cruel to _his_ Bella. Bella. He forced himself on her multiple times and other girls. He even tried Alice and he and Jasper made it known that next time they would handle things and a broken nose and bruised rib, from Alice, would be the least of his worries.

Mike narrowed his eyes and left the cafe. Heading for 2nd hour. (They have block scheduling. Blue day: 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th. Gold day: 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 6th.) Edward just hated that Bella and he would see Mike in 3rd hour...everyday. But Edward got to see Bella everyday so that paid off in the end. He collected his books and headed to French II.

Bella felt so good today, even though she had to walk a little slower than normal and sit mostly on her left leg it was good. She had slept last night without any...interruptions. She hadn't dreamed of anything and that was nice also.

She took her seat in Mrs. Mochen class in the very back again...like always. Mrs. Mochen looked over to her smiled and walked over to the only person in the room at the time.

"Why are you so yearly?" She asked sitting on Edward's desk facing Bella. Bella gave a small smile up to her blond teacher.

"My class is near by...and I don't like getting lost in the crowds," Bella said facing her teacher.

"I think every boy right now is in love with you. You should hear the things they have been saying," Mrs. Mochen said winking at Bella. Bella blushed and looked at her hands, "But you want to know something...I think Edward has the hots for you." Bella's eyes widened and she looked up at her smirking teacher. Bella rolled her eyes and looked back down. She felt a hand on her head and she saw Mrs. Mochen's shadow move to the front of the room.

"Remember your homework people," Mrs. Mochen said reclining in her computer chair. Bella did as she was told. She found her worksheet and her view point and hoped Edward had done the view point for the war. She saw him enter and her heart stopped. She then turned red as their eyes connected. He walked over to her and a crooked grin graced his face and Bella took a deep breath and looked at his feet.

Converse...today....gray not black like yesterday.

"Bella," Came his voice above her. She awkwardly raised her hand and Edward started laughing. He put her hand down and bent down to her level.

"I did the point for the war...I hope you did the other one," Edward said showing his gleaming white teeth. Bella got lost in his eyes and only nodded her head.

"Please don't dazzle her too much Edward," Mrs. Mochen said making Edward turn to their teacher.

"Only you Mrs. Mochen," Edward said taking Bella's papers and turning them in. Bella slowly turned and tried to calm her breathing as she sat in her seat. Although when Edward turned and looked at her as he walked to his seat...it was all over...she put tomatoes to shame.

"You blush beautifully," Edward said before Mrs. Mochen started talking about the civil rights movement.

Through the entire class Edward and Bella couldn't help but look at each other. They drew each other in.

"Now...I want you to go home and not bug me," Mrs. Mochen finished 5 minutes early and left the room to see her husband Mr. Renfrow, she didn't change her name.

"...So you think Mrs. Mochen and Mr. Renfrow are having some fun?" Some kid asked and the students started laughing. Bella and Edward looked at them like they were freaks. Although Bella did smile thinking about Mrs. Mochen being pregnant. She had told her about a month ago.

"What are you smiling about?" She looked up to Edward's question. He had his head resting on his hand and elbow. He also had his sexy cooked grin on his face.

"Mrs. Mochen...She's having her first child. She wants a girl," Bella said smiling.

"Do you like children?" He asked watching her face.

"Well...how can you not? I don't understand how someone can hurt...their own child," Bella looked over his shoulder.

"...do you want any?" Edward asked smiling. Bella blushed and returned to his eyes.

"I want boys," Bella said with a nod. Edward chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to want a little girl?"

"Too much drama...boys are simple," Bella said leaning on her elbow, "Do you? I bet you want girls."

"Of course I do," Edwards said leaning forward to her, "I want someone to spoil." He reached out and touched her nose with his pointer finger. Bella blushed and giggled.

"Look at this little scene," Someone sneered, "Edward being nice to the charity case." They both turned to find Tanya. Edward didn't move but Bella moved away. He looked at Bella with an apologetic look and didn't look back at the pissed prissy. She huffed.

"So Eddie--"

"Do not call me that." Edward said dangerously. Bella cringed away and was happy when the bell rung as she passed Tanya and made it to the hallway.

"Don't go Edward!" Tanya shrieked as Edward left the room after Bella. He saw her walking slowly to her locker and caught up with her easily.

"Bella!" He said as he came up behind her. She jumped and grabbed her heart. She looked over her shoulder and rested her forehead on th cold metal. She felt a hand on her back and moved away from it.

Edward retracted his hand and let it fall. Either Tanya had done something or he had done something wrong and it was ripping him apart inside thinking he had done something to upset her.

"...What did I do?" Came a watery voice in front of him. He bent down to hear her. The hall had cleared so he caged her in with both of his arms on either side of her.

"Why...?" Came Her soft and whimpering voice. She turned around and rested her head on his broad shoulder. He stayed perfectly still so not to scare her. He felt bad but it felt to right to have her coming to him for comfort. It felt so got to have right there in front of him. He could smell her and feel the warmth.

She had been holding herself but she couldn't help but grab onto his light blue button shirt. She let him slowly wrap his strong arms around her. He put his chin on her head and rubbed her back lightly. He put one hand on her head and she nuzzled into his chest more.

"What happened Bella?" Edward asked pulling away some. She wouldn't meet his eyes so he went to her eye level and cupped her face gently. She was so breakable.

When her eyes landed on his he started to wipe the tears she had spilled. His found hers again and he saw such pain.

"Please just leave," Bella said closing her eyes and trying to control herself.

"...I'm not going until you tell me what is wrong," Edward said standing up straight but still holding her face. She shook her head and removed his hands from her wet face.

"Bella you can tell me anything," Edward said sounding desperate.

"...No I can't," Bella said moving away from him into the lockers behind her.

"Why do you say that?" Edward asked hurt, "I'm always here for you." Bella shook her head and new tears came. He reached his hand out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bella screamed huddling on the floor. She was crying out words that Edward couldn't catch. Edward got on the floor next to her and sat there watching as she held herself closely and it sickened him to think he had down this.

"What did I do?" Edward asked still desperate and his voice cracked, "Please tell me what I can do for you?" Bella started shaking her head as he body was ranked with hiccups. She leaned into Edward and he gladly help her. He brought her into his lap let her put her head in the crook of his neck.

"...Just don't leave. I'm...I'm scared," Bella said so softly. Edward stood up and started for an empty classroom. He thought it best to go to Mrs. Mochen's room. He knew she was comfortable there...as he was.

He sat her down in 'The Throne', Mrs. Mochen's chair, and closed and locked the door. He returned to her and put her hands in his.

"I'm not going anywhere...just tell me what happened?" He asked looking over her. She looked normal. She had a long sleeve shirt on, tighter than normal, and a pair of jeans and some worn Chuck's. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She looked like normal Bella.

She shook her head, "I don't want to let them down."

"Who Bella?" Edward asked tucking some hair behind her ear. She took his hand and put it on her face and leaned into it.

"...My parents..." Bella said quietly, "I want..." She looked up into his concerned eyes, "...They want..." She closed her eyes and dropped her hand from his but his didn't move. He only rubbed her cheekbone.

"Bella...I'm here. And I'm listening...I care," Edward said and saw her blush some. But then her face turned cold again. Her head shot up and took him by surprise.

"...They....they want me to be...something...I'm not..." Bella said looking into his eyes hoping he got her meaning. Edward cupped her face and he relaxed.

"Thats all? I thought I did something...or Tanya...if she has done anything to you I swear..." Edward didn't want to continue as her head dropped her head, "What?"

"...Why do you think I would be mad at you?" Bella asked looking away.

"...you ran away from me, you cringed away from my touch and you screamed 'don't touch me'...any other person would think you were angry at them," Edward said giving Bella a small smile. Bella returned the smile.

"I'm not mad, I promise," Bella said leaning away from Edward. Edward took his hands away from her face and sat on the desk.

"Good," Edward said watching her face.

"Why do you care anyways? I told you...I'm a realist," Bella said crossing her arms and looking him straight in his eyes. He shrugged and met her eyes and that made her blush some.

"...You don't treat me like I'm some perfect person. You treat everyone with care...even if they don't deserve your kindness," Edward rolled his eyes, "You're also smart...and so loyal. You and Angela have been friends ever since we moved here and, even after Ben, you have stayed by her side," Edward said loving how she listened to every word. Then his good manner left as he watched as her face turned cold, hard...pale.

"You said you would leave if I told you what was wrong," Bella said harshly but he noticed her eyes were pained and saddened. She stood and he did the same caging her in as he took a step in front of her.

"...Please just leave _Edward_," She bit out his name and pushed past him. Her eyes betrayed her though as new tears came. He caught her hand and spun her to face him.

Time froze.

Everything fell into place...for Edward.

Bella saw...blackness...blackness around Edward.

Edward interlocked their fingers and she couldn't fight off the butterflies that surged in her and a shiver ran down her spine and she closed her brownie eyes. He loved how her body fit his. He only thought that happened in books. He never thought someone could be so perfectly made for him. He couldn't believe he was made for the girl, woman, resting her head on his shoulder calming herself.

"...You're an idiot," Bella said softly he thought he had imagined it.

"How is that?" Edward said putting his head on hers. He rested his cheek against her head and closed his eyes. He nuzzled her hair and felt her melt into his lean frame.

"Normally when someone says stay away...they do," Bella said moving closer.

"Is not the person who said the words supposed to stay away themselves?" Edward asked. Bella shrugged and kissed his neck. He sighed and moved to her ear. He couldn't help but notice the slight blush on her face.

"...Isabella...please just let me in," He murmured and put his cheek on hers.

"...You don't always get what you want..." Bella breathed on his own ear and he shivered from the almost contact of her lips on his skin. He kissed her cheek and he hoped she would kiss his neck like she had again.

"Bella...tell me that you don't want me," Edward told her unlocking his hand to place on her face. His other dropped to her waist. Her arms slowly wrapped around his torso and neck.

"Tell me and I'll leave you," That ripped both their beating hearts out. The hollow feeling for both of them was unnerving. Bella shook her head and kissed his neck again and Edward thought he could just die here a happy man.

"I think I should feed you then," Edward couldn't recognize his own harsh voice. It wasn't has gravely as Emmett's was when he and Rosalie talked in hushed tones but still not as connected as he was used to.

To prove his point Bella and his stomachs growled.

"Time to feed Edward too," Bella said moving out of his warm embrace. Edward did the crooked grin again and Bella couldn't help but blush.

"That sounds about right," Edward said ruffling her hair and heading for the door, "You coming?" Bella smiled and slowly followed.

As they walked to lunch Bella couldn't help but brush their fingers together and felt the electricity rage through her body...it had been worse when he had held her face. There was this fire that consumed her so completely she wanted some relief. She hoped she wasn't the only one.

Edward intertwined their fingers, like before, and loved the feel of her hand in his and his in hers. So...right. He could stay like this forever. He liked that thought...even for 17 he knew that high school sweethearts never really survived but they weren't they had middle school and this feeling of electricity in every fiber in his being told him no one could be what Bella was to him. No one.

* * *

you want to know what I noticed? Bella seems to have changed into Edward.......................I like her more like this. Tell me what you want from this story....**I need some ideas**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so please RR and give me some ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have the climax all figured out but I need stuff leading up to that.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!

Tori Lea is begging for some help!!!!!!!!


	6. Part 1 A Blackness

I lost the notebook at held ALL of my stuff for AA and I'm sorry I haven't updated it first. When I lost it I couldn't write or even move. I mean...these stories are my life and it hurt so bad to have lost it. So with those feelings it was perfect to write NP. Although I had the epilogue, Chapter 20 almost done and Chapter 21 all outlined..........I'm an idiot. But guess what...I found it Saturday January 24! Lucky pennies come in handy! And January 27th was Crystal's (aka Twin) birthday so...YAY!

* * *

She awoke to the snarl of her father's snoring. She looked over to the open door and saw her mother drinking coffee. She couldn't see her mother's beady brown eyes, because of the shadows looming over her aged face.

"I see my husband's whore is up and ready for another round," Her mother spit out as Bella moved away from her father and covered herself with her baggy hoodie, which she hadn't remembered how it got off her newly battered body.

Bella held her side as a shoot of pain raced through her body. She looked to see her mother now fully blocking the door with an arm.

"Now you're doing the walk of shame," her mother snickered. She wobbled over to the side of her husband's bed and Bella knew this was her only chance to run for safety. She sprinted to her bathroom, her father was occupying her bedroom at the moment and the bathroom was the only room with a lock. She locked said door and sat on the toilet opposite the door. She watched as the door soon warped to her father's banging and her head seared his her father's angry words.

"Come out bitch!" her father bellowed. All Bella could do was grab the spare set of close that she kept in her haven and cuddle with it in the bathtub.

Her father kept cursing...he kept telling her the most offensive things, she was nothing and that no one wants her, not even him and that she would never escape him...she was his!

"No one cares _Bella. _No one would care, _will_ care when I kill you," Her mother's voice and father's mixed together as they spoke eerily together. Their voices hung in the air suffocating Bella. And then their sickening laughter flooded the tiny room.

Bella held onto her clothes and started to shake but she couldn't cry. She hadn't cried tears in years. There were times when you expect a person to cry but Bella couldn't let them fall. She could god damn feel them about to fall but nothing came of it...no release came.

* * *

Edward was floating. He felt like nothing could be better than the memories of Bella's lips on his skin. Well, Bella's lips on his own would be better. Bella's lips tailing down the rest of his body made himself hum with pent up energy. Bella's smile was still nice but her body against his...he was now regretting these thoughts in class.

Edward groaned and looked around and was happy to find that the majority of the girls in his class where still working on the work sheet he already had done, so they were too busy to stare at him. He really didn't want them to notice the prominent hard on.

"Edward?" Edward turned to the soft voice that had called him with a slight blush on his gorgeous face. He found Angela looking confused.

"Can you help me with number 3...It's the only one giving me trouble?" Angela asked pointing to the question. She was right. All the others had been completed with her small delicate handwriting.

Edward smiled and opened his book to section 14.4. He had always thought people needing help should be shown again not just given the answers. Esme had always done this when they were home schooled up in Alaska.

As he explained the question he noticed Angela looking at him and not his finger he was pointing with.

"Angela?" Edward said leaning on his hand and turning all his attention to her. He looked her straight in the eye. She blushed and looked away from his gleaming green eyes.

"Sorry for staring," Angela paused before continuing. She looked up with a serious face, "Bella is my best friend. You might think she is just some girl you can mess with but she is not," She said sternly but watched as Edward turned to stone. His eyes blazed and his lips were a firm line. His knuckles clenched and she regretted saying anything.

"What made you think I thought about Bella like that—of any woman for that matter?" Edward asked through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry if don't only think of them as just a good lay!" As the bell rang Edward exited beautifully, like always, but his posture was stiff and his face was dangerous. He was happy that no one had heard him...or at least the gossip hadn't started yet. He would hear it from Alice later.

* * *

Bella made her way, slowly, to the office late and sore. Her backpack kept hitting all the wrong places. And to add to that the wind had picked up outside so her face was tingly. When she opened the main door she was greeted by the warmth. She was soon removing her hat and other unneeded clothing.

"...I don't know why you even came," Bella looked behind and saw Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica. Tanya had been the one that spoke and she continued, "You've already missed, like, all of school. And we all know Edward could care less." Bella watched them this dead eyes. She sighed and continued on her way to the office. It hurt what she had said but she knew it to be true. Edward was perfect. Bella was nothing. Nothing and Perfect never find happiness. You know what happens after happily ever after? The prince always has his mistress and soon the couple we feel in love with is no longer the people we read about as children. There was _no_ happily ever after for Bella...but for Edward? Bella hoped he could find his other Perfect.

She opened the office door to find Mrs. Cope.

"I need a pass," Bella said walking up to the 40 something women behind the desk.

"Bella...this is becoming too regular," Mrs. Cope said handing her a pass. She could never understand why one of the brightest, prettiest, and sweetest girls was always late. Bella smiled at the thinking woman and left the office to go to 3rd hour. She looked at the clock. The bell would be ringing soon so she really hoped that the Tanya she was seeing had something to do with the pain meds she stolen from her mother...but it spoke.

"You think you're so great because Edward Cullen talked to you but you're not! You need to get it in your head that you shouldn't look at whats not yours," Tanya sneered before heading to class.

Bella was stunned that she had made Tanya jealous. She couldn't help but smile at this little feeling of..._pride_.

* * *

Edward walked into to class and froze. Bella wasn't in seat in he back next to his. He looked bewildered as blocked traffic into Mrs. Mochen's class.

"Edward put it in gear," Came Mrs. Mochen's voice through his fogged head. All he wanted to do was climb under a rock and die...well...he just wanted Bella.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around hoping for Bella but found Tanya. His face dropped.

"_Edward_," Tanya purred as her hand traveled down his spine. Edward narrowed his eyes and moved away from the contact. But as her hand followed his action he grabbed her wrist and moved it away and then moved his hand away like he had been burned. As he looked up to glare at Tanya he saw his angle. He saw Bella...with a small smile across her heart shaped face.

Edward smiled and sighed with relief as Bella maneuvered her way into the classroom. Edward followed her movements and time to stop as she walked past him. She blushed and continued on her way to her seat.

"She thinks she's _so_ great," He heard Tanya mutter and she moved to her seat. Edward glared at her.

"Edward, stop spreading bad energy with your glares and go dazzle some one," Mrs. Mochen said hitting him on the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and sighed before he rolled his eyes and smiled at the crazy lady beside him. He took his place next to Bella hoping to dazzle.

* * *

Edward was staring. She had really hoped that he would have forgotten about what had happened...although she couldn't. His smell still lingered on the jacket she was wearing and she couldn't help but smell it over and over again. She tried to listen about...she couldn't think straight with intoxicating scent surrounding her, comforting. All she could think about was Edward.

"Why were you late?" Edward asked as she inhaled his scent again, which he thought strange. She turned to him blushing. But then as she was about to speak she closed up. Her face turned grave.

"Whats wrong?" Edward asked leaning toward her. Her eyes snapped to his and it was like looking into a dead dear...blank blackness.

She flinched away not from Edward...never Edward, but away from the memories haunting her concealed mind. She closed her eyes hoping a lush, green meadow would greet her with welcoming arms...or she hoped to be engulfed in blackness. She wanted to get away from the horrific illusions that were all too real. The blackness came.

* * *

A warm hand was soon place upon her forehead. Bella opened her eyes and saw a shadow looming over her. Her eyes closed immediately.

Edward moved a few stray hairs away from her pale face. The look in her eyes when she opened them had really scared him. Something had happened and he suspected either Tanya or Mike. Mike had never came to class and what Tanya had said made his blood boil.

He wanted to know what Bella had to say about this whole thing but he was going on impulse right now and he was going to find out what had happened for himself.

He did hesitate before he left. He kept thinking about Bella when she woke up and she wouldn't have anyone. But he wanted to know what made her pass out.

As he got up she stirred and her baggy, red, knit jacket got caught underneath her body. He blushed as he moved to unzip her jacket only to see blue when she had on a white t-shirt. It was a striking contrast and he tore off the jacket and saw bruises in different stages of healing, and the cuts that littered her small body! It was sickening how completely covered she was. But he couldn't stop but trace the newest bruise on her forearm in the the shape of a hand. It was clearly not self inflicted. It was big and it looked like, if the owner of the hand willed it, it could have broken her sweet, delicate arm.

Edward growled and looked away from her frail body. He should have protected her! He looked back at her and he softened his face involuntarily.

Her face was peaceful even though the harsh lights of the nurses office. She had a slight smile and flush on her face. Her hair was still up in a low ponytail to the side. She looked peaceful, an angel.

He pushed some hair away from her face and rested his palm against her warm cheek. He bent down and looked at her soft face, _so soft,_ he thought as he kissed her forehead and left after putting her jacket back on.

* * *

Livid. He was livid. Now that Bella wasn't near him he could finally grasp this. He had never in his life wanted to punch someone, kill someone. But someone had inflicted those painful memories on her skin and he would give Bella the happiness she deserved.

He plowed through the hallways with a deep scowl out of place on his sculpted face. He took the stair up to the junior sub-school two at a time and darted into Mrs. Mochen's room.

Said teacher looked up from her paper work and looked over at the handsome, tall 17 year old. He looked tired and beyond mad. She shivered at the deadly look in his normally peaceful green eyes.

"How is she?" She asked. Edward seemed to snap out of his inner turmoil and turned toward his name.

"What?" Edward asked confused. He hadn't heard her speak...that freaked him out some.

"Sit Edward, you look a little pale yourself," Mrs. Mochen said turning her whole body toward him. He waved her off but looked back at Bella's seat.

"Tell me how Bella is...she was out cold," She inquired standing and walking to stand in front of the brooding teenager. He sighed and looked up at his crazy, favorite teacher.

"I think she's fine...I think she didn't sleep well," Edward said. Mrs. Mochen crossed her arms and nodded. She leaned back into her desk.

"You like her don't you?" She asked watching as he smiled, "I think, in her own Bella way, she likes you too."

Edward's heart speed up as she said her name. Bella. Bella Swan. Isabella Swan. Her name floated around his head.

"...well...we'll see. She's a strange girl. I can normally figure people out. Humans are selfish beings, you should know you teach history, but she only thinks of the other people around her...it drives me insane to see her give up something that is important to her for someone else," Edward ranted pinching the bridge of his perfect nose. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them he saw his teacher smirking.

"You don't _just_ love her do you?" She accused winking. Edward held his ground and she hadn't expected that. Most—all—boys his age couldn't make the commitment to just sit next to the same girl at lunch.

"...You really love her," Mrs. Mochen said kindly. Her face softened from her normal sarcastic one. Edward smiled some, "I think I should do give Bella her things...and I should probably feed her," Mrs. Mochen smiled at Edward's kindness and waved him away.

"If you hurt one hair on her head...you won't be perfect little Edward Cullen any longer," Mrs. Mochen when his back was turned.

"You know...I never asked to be this perfect Edward Cullen you speak of. You know to her," He turned around, "I'm just another person...she never judged me like some people do." He sighed and continued on collecting her thing and putting them in her messenger bag. Mrs. Mochen couldn't best that and let him leave with only a smile.

He headed to his locker to put his things away. As he finished and readjusted Bella's bag he saw Mike ad Jessica going off into a deserted hallway. Edward saw red and slammed his locker door and stalked after them.

He found Jessica on her knees about to do something didn't really need to watch.

"Newton!" Edward boomed sending Jessica to her feet and Mike more into the wall.

"What do you want _Cullen_?" Mike asked straightening himself. Edward placed her bag on the floor and walked over to Mike with a deadly glare.

"What did you do to Bella?" Edward asked coldly. Mike looked up into Edward's frightening green eyes.

"I haven't done anything to her—" He couldn't finish as Edward pushed him roughly into the wall behind him. Edward pushed him further in and stood a head taller than Mike. Mike shook his head repeating 'nothing' over and over again.

Edward's rage was fueled by his whimpering but he knew couldn't hurt Mike...yet. Edward closed his beautiful, dangerous eyes and moved away from the shaking boy. Edward watched as he clung to the wall like the coward he was.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jessica shake and in a flash he was in front of her. She gave a small scream and backed into the wall.

"You tell Tanya to stay away from Bella and me," Edward bit out and moved back to the blond boy, "And you Newton. If you _ever_ think of Bella in the ways you have I will hunt you down and I will finish this with the help of my brothers!" Edward grabbed Bella's bag and slung it over his shoulder and continued on his way to _his_ Bella.


	7. Part 1 A Silence

Bella entered her house to find it completely silent...perfect. This was her time to be by herself and safe. Her mother and father were working late and wouldn't be home until 5 at the earliest.

Bella slowly made her way to the closet to deposit her purse, coat, and backpack. Bella closed the door and let her hair down from its rubber band. Her long hair floated down her back.

A sound caught Bella's attention She walked to the foot of the stairs leading to upstairs and just looked up. She knew deep down that she should have left. She shouldn't have stayed in that house. But she just shrugged it off and turned to walk through the small hallway leading to the living room. She knocked it up to snow shifting.

She never thought she would get jumped. This was her time...her time before the blades, before the rape, before the harsh words, before her time stopped every night.

Powerful arms brought her into a chest and held her painfully against it. She wanted to scream. She wanted to punch and kick but she went blank, passive.

"You think you can just walk around here like you place, Bitch? What are you even doing here you piece of shit?" Mr. Swan whispered into Bella's ear. She didn't react which he loved. He made her into his perfect little nothing. She as his little toy. His toy that had no reactions until the blood was spilled. She always moved away from the pain but that made him work harder to make her move less and less. He had trained her and she would never leave him. She belonged to him. Her mother held nothing to Bella's eerie calm as he came in her.

"Answer me, Bitch!" Mr. Swan commanded. He took her hair and jerked it back so her neck was at an odd, painful angle.

He had all the power.

"Schools out," Bella said looking at the living room in front of her. She saw the leather chair, cream couch and love seat, and the old grandfather clock that read 3:10. She waited for the blackness or Edward's caring eyes to pop into her mind. She expected to be overcome with the feeling of the security she always got when she was in Edward's presence.

"You think I'm stupid don't you, using that tone with me?! I'll show you who's the boss around here you little cunt!" Mr. Swan bellowed into Bella's ear.

He pushed her and she fell to the ground like his little doll. He started to kick her in the stomach. Hard. She was sent into the wall next to her and crumbled in on herself. The kicks kept coming. He hit her knees (causing and limp), he kicked her head (causing a killer headache), and her head as she went to hold her head.

That as different.

She never showed anything. He'd been slacking it seemed. But he could change that easily.

"Don't move Bitch!" He kicked her stomach (killing the baby).

She had no reaction. Mostly because she as shocked. It was all perfectly clear. Every scream from her aching body to the smell of whiskey and tobacco. All of it she as hyper aware for. She kept waiting for Edward to hold her or the blankness to coat her senses.

Nothing

Nothing

Nothing

"...Nothing!" Mr. Swan said as Bella blinked and noticed he had been saying something, "Up!" He now laughed as she stood on her rubber knees. She was then punched straight into the mirror behind her. She felt the fracture of the glass behind her.

"Who has the power now?" Her father taunted. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her from the mirror. Pieces of the mirror feel the ground leaving jagged edges. He then sent her into the mirror again causing an intense pain. It burned worse than any kick would. She fought off the instinct to scream from the sudden pain filling her mind.

Soon the pressure on the front of her shirt left and she fell to her numb knees and looked at the bloodied wood floor. From her new position all she could see was the beginning of the carpet of the living room. She didn't dare look up any farther.

She heard a drawer being closed in the kitchen and then hear her father coming up behind her. He snickered an placed his foot on the back of her back and pushed her onto her stomach, her arms spread wide. She looked into the living room and watched the grandfather clock click away at time.

She felt Mr. Swan's foot move off of her back only for him to put a knife in its place. He didn't push down on it. All he wanted was for her to feel the knife.

He slowly cut away the fabric of her cotton t-shirt leaving a light pink line starting at the base of her neck to the beginning of her jeans. He undid her bra and threw it to this right.

He sat back and looked at the other marks on her back and arms, as he pulled the ruined shirt from her body. Every knick, every dip, every burn, every discoloration was because of him and he could feel the power he had coarse through his blood. He followed the path of the new pink line that hadn't broken the skin and smirked. He pressed the blade to her neck and followed the path already drawn.

Bella felt the tears slip from her eyes. _Last time...Last time...Last time I cry_, Bella thought as the pain grew as her father began to play tic-tac-toe across her shoulders. The **X**'s won.

"I'll always have you Bella," He made shallow cuts along her waist moving to her left arm, "I own you. You are so lucky...I give you all of this and you should be grateful I let you sleep here, eat here, I let you fuck me Bitch!" At the top of her right shoulder her put his initials curving the "S" into a circle around the letters.

"Lets see how much you want to stay here Isabella," Her father said thickly into her ear as he started to remove her loose jeans. The only thing left was her underwear. A thin piece of cotton protected her from her father's rage.

"Ungrateful piece of shit," He father sneered as he removed her underwear by slicing it off leaving his marks again.

He made slow work of his own clothes and as he brought her hips to his he whispered, "Don't move or you won't see tomorrow." He pushed in...fast...hard...uncaring.

In her mind Bella screamed and thrashed around violently. But her own body wouldn't listen. She blinked and when she opened her eyes she saw her father violate her over and over again reaching his high. She screamed again.

But her screams did nothing. She watched in horror as Mr. Swan made cuts along her legs and he looked so...happy.

She closed her eyes and could still feel her father. She screamed so loud that she actually did which made her stop immediately...but she hadn't. But she could feel the dryness of her throat. It was just her mind being cruel.

Then she heard a voice. She couldn't place it yet, though. She could tell that it was concerned and male but nothing that was familiar. She anted to go to that voice oddly. So she tried to find it.

The voice got louder and more solid.

Edward.

Bella cried out searching for the owner of the voice.

"Wake up, Bella!" Edward's voice was frantic and pained.

She could also hear her father and then she felt as he bashed her head into the ground.

Bella sat up in a bed she didn't know breathing deep, hard, and she was sweating. She also scared Edward. She looked around her and her eyes landed on Edward confused. She could have sworn she was at home. Then it occurred to her that this had happed before she went to the library and talked to Edward.

She looked down at herself and found that she was in her normal clothes minus her red jacket and shoes. Bella slowly took in the room; the golden sheets, comforter, and pillows, some black pillows, a long black couch, a wall of mirrors, impressive stereo, and the books and music. Bella sat back against the head board and took in the room. Then she turned and saw the view. It looked right out of a movie.

She turned back to Edward who was watching her intensely.

"Bella what happened?" Edward asked. She noticed he as sitting on the edge of the huge bed. She met his eyes and forgot what he had said and what had just happened.

Edward slowly moved toward her and repeated the question.

"The dream?" Bella asked looking at her hands.

"...Thats was no dream, that's what I call a nightmare," Edward said running his fingers through his unruly hair. He watched as she shrugged.

"I saw Bella," Edward said, "I say the cuts and the bruises." He tried to sound calm but he could hear the venom coating his words.

Bella's brown eyes met Edward's green and she let out a ragged breath. Edward moved closer and closer until he could feel the warmth of her leg against his. He was surprised to find that she didn't move away from him but, rather, she moved toward him.

"Tell me about what that nightmare was about," Edward said try to sound a little lighter. He knew that whatever was going on with her was linked to this dream. He wasn't stupid he knew she was being abuse...but he really just wanted her to tell him that she played hockey and that the cuts were from a rosebush...yes the boy was in denial.

"Edward," They both loved how his named sounded coming from her lips, "I can't."

"Why? Why can't you let me help?" Edward asked as kindly as he could. Her eyes pleaded with his.

"This can't continue, Love," That just seemed to flow from his mouth and would never take it back. She just kept looking at him...like it was like he had always called her 'Love'.

"...You can't leave me," Bella said after a long silence filled with only them looking at each other. Edward was shocked he hadn't expected that. Bella continued, "You can't . Leave. Me." Bella was beginning to cry and her words were beginning to not flow like she wanted them to. Edward wouldn't have a crying Bella crying in his bed.

"Why would I leave _you_? I'm not going anywhere, silly. You've got me," Edward said moving her into his lap and cradling her gently against his chest. She could make out his heart beat which calmed her and his steady, even breathing started to null her to sleep again. She just noticed how tired she was.

He began humming and rocking her. Bella sighed and nuzzled into his muscled chest.

_Perfect fit_, They both thought as Edward placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"He'll come again. He will kill me. I'm," Bella hiccuped, "I'm either his or dead." Edward's arms tightened around her and he placed his cheek against her own.

"Who did this to you Bella?" Edward asked kissing her temple softly stroking her hair.

"I can't Edward. I can't tell you," Bella said shaking her head.

"Please Bella, I ant to help you."

"You can't...theres nothing you can do."

"I can't stand to see you like this. I will kill the one who did this to you," Edward said regretting the words as they hung in the air. Bella froze and then went almost limp against him.

_Edward was the same_. Thats all that went threw Bella's head as she processed what he had said.

"What I mean is...you need justice, Bella," Edward said kissing her cheek. He finally started to notice she was cold. He took the comforter and wrapped it around her small, little body.

All he wanted was for Bella to feel comfortable...and safe around him.

All she wanted was to forget everything about her past. And not to be alone anymore.

"He'll...He'll hurt you...and your family," Bella said after melting into Edward again.

"...He's hurt you for the last time Bella," Edward said pulling away from her only so he could look at her. He met her eyes and watched as her resolve slowly fall away.

This only left her brown eyes, clear as day. He was struck by their depth and beauty. He moved the hand not holding Bella to his chest and cupped her cheek to angle her face so he could get a better look at her eyes. She was so innocent and beautiful, she literally took his breath away.

"Just...Just...don't hate me," Bella said covering his hand. She wanted him to stay...and not run away from her after she told him.

Edward's face went so soft and he looked almost sorry or hurt somewhat, "How could I hate you Bella? How could you think that...have I done something for you to think that I have the ability to hate you?" Edward asked moving away from her some. That scared Bella but she was soon relived to him moving her so she now straddled his narrow hips.

"...You haven't done anything Edward...I promise you that you have been perfect," She searched his eyes and smiled at him as she saw relief ash across his sculpted face, "But...I'm not--"

"Shh," Edward said moving so their noses touched, "Let me be the judge on how perfect you are." Bella turned bright red as he gave her his crooked grin, "...Please Bella...I just want to help you...let me do _something_ for you for once."

Bella looked down and took a breath, "Why do you care?" Edward shook his head and gave a small, light laugh.

"I like you Bella Swan...and I do things for people I like."

"...So I'm not the only one?" Bella said teasing him.

"God Bella what do you think of me!? Of course you're the only one!" Edward said meeting her eyes only to see her with a huge grin, "...Bella...you said a joke...I'm so proud!" Bella only blushed but didn't look away.

"...my dad..." Bella said without taking her haunting brown eyes away from his, "My dad does this and I...or you can't do anything."

"...So you're father...hurts you...how often?" Edward asked trying to act calm but...Bella just told him that her father, Mr. Swan, was hurting his wonderful daughter and Edward was loosing it.

"...Everyday," Bella said turning away from him.

"Bella...look at me," Edward said turning her chin to look at him, "I'm not running. Don't give up on me... no yet."

"_Yet_." Bella said looking anywhere but him.

"...I'm right here," Edward pointed down, "Are you with me?" Edward waited until Bella looked back at him. She nodded after a long silence. Edward smiled and lent forward to give her forehead a kiss.

"...I'll make everything better," Edward whispered. He pulled away and found Bella's eyes closed. When she opened them they both smiled.

"You got to trust me," Edward said intertwining their fingers.

"...Thats easy," Bella said quietly and surprised them both as she kissed him square on the lips. It was soft and light and so right. His lips were full and gentle against hers and she loved the warmth that coursed through her body. And the electric spark wasn't bad either.

_So Perfect_

_

* * *

_

_Ello!_

_So.....how are ya'll?_

_I want to thank -RoaR-fear-me- she wrote the original abuse part and I just Tori-fied it....ALSO my official beta _Inuyasha fan2789 _because she kicks ass!_

_Review! Tell me hat you think.....PLEASE!  
_


	8. Part 1 A Solace

Edward pulled away from Bella's lips and nuzzled her nose before opening his eyes. He had finally kissed her and he couldn't think of a more perfect moment. He could think about her father later. At this moment in time all that mattered was Bella in his house, in his room, and in his arms. And the caveman inside was proud of himself for getting the girl he had been pining over for years. The little woman in his arms was completely his...and she chose to be in this place with him. She chose him.

"You need to rest Love," Edward murmured to Bella. She gave a small smile and a nod.

"That sounds really nice," Bella said in a small voice. Edward got her settled in his bed before he gave her a kiss on her forehead and left her to sleep. He hoped that she wouldn't have another nightmare.

He slowly made his way to his father's office where he found his family sitting waiting for him. His father was sitting in his chair with Esme at his side massaging Carlisle's shoulders. Alice was sitting on Jasper's chair arm. Jasper rubbed slow circles on Alice's cotton covered knee. Emmett was also in the room with Rosalie which confused Edward but he could think about that later.

Carlisle looked up at Edward as he entered the office and everyone looked over at the angry teen. Edward looked tired and utterly pissed. His normally crisp shirts were unwrinkled but this Edward's was. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and he had unbuttoned his dress shirt showing his wife beater. His hair was in all different directions and his eyebrows were knitted together looking straight at Carlisle.

"In the morning I'd like you to look at her Carlisle," Edward ordered closing the door. Emmett stood from his chair and let Edward sit. Edward rubbed his face and looked back at his father through his fingers and sighed.

"Thats no problem," Carlisle said placing a hand on Esme's, "...What has Bella told you?"

"Her damned father has been beating her every fucking day!" Edward answered, "Excuse my language."

The room was quiet for some time. Alice was the first to break the silence, "I never would have thought that this could happen to someone we know. I mean she's always been quiet..."

"I should have seen this. I'm such an idiot."

"Edward how could you have known? Things happen to good people that we will never understand. All we can do now is make sure this...'matter,'" Carlisle bit out 'matter' then continued, "gets...taken care of."

"You sound like a mob boss Dad," Emmett added putting his arm around Rosalie, "I think I could pull off a mobster."

"Not now Emmett," Edward glared over at his older brother. Emmett rolled his eyes but kept quiet. He knew when to do so. All he wanted to do was lighten the angst filled air. He also liked the idea of Rosalie as a gangster.

"I'll get her some clothes," Alice's sweet voice caught Edward's attention.

"Something she can move in Alice," Edward explained to his sister who he knew was planning out Bella's future clothes. Alice rolled her eyes, "I know what to do dear big brother."

"I'll get her a room ready...or will you be needing a room Edward?" Esme said as she saw Edward about to counter her words. He gave a curt nod and looked over at Jasper.

"Can you make sure the house's security is running properly?"

"No problem," Jasper said in his normal southern accent. He got up and followed Alice out with a gentle hand on her lower back. Esme took Jasper's seat and scooted close to Edward. She took her son's cold hands and met his troubled green eyes.

"No one is going to hurt her...she's got all of us now," Esme said pushing Edward's tousled hair away from his eyes.

"...Just make sure she doesn't scream again," Rosalie said giving Edward a pointed look.

"You can just leave then," he said as he turned to her, his eyes filled with anger. "You don't live here and we don't need people like you who don't feel."

"Hey!" Emmett said stepping in front of his girl, "Calm down Eddie." This only made Edward more angry and he stood in front of his brother.

"Then get away from here if you're not going to support Bella after she has been through hell and back...I don't care--"

"Edward," Came Carlisle's voice. Edward slowly turned to his father and glared at him.

"...Calm down Edward. We need to think of Bella now. If she had walked through that door you would have scared her half to death. She's been through a lot...give her a place where she can breathe."

"Then tell Rose," He turned back to his brother who was having a silent conversation with Rosalie, "to back off." Emmett looked over at Edward. He glared but nodded.

"I'll go by her house and see if it looks like something is going down."

"Thank you Emmett," Edward said giving a tight smile. Emmett slapped his shoulders and then herded the cranky Rosalie out of the room leaving Esme, Carlisle, and Edward.

"I need you tell me all you know about Bella," Carlisle said leaning forward. He leaded on his elbows and interlocked his fingers under his chin.

Edward gave a heavy sigh, "She told me that her father beats her everyday. I've seen the evidence, I believe her."

"...I wonder how long..." Esme murmured sadly, "How could some hurt their child?" Esme looked from Edward to his father. Edward sat in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing and looking to his parents.

"I'll know more when I can look at her," He turned his blue eyes to his son, "I need you to talk to her and make sure she's okay with this...and then we have to go to the police."

"...She's petrified of her father finding her...she's not going to the police easily," Edward groaned reclining in his chair and letting his head fall back.

"...Bruises fade...they're one thing police need in making a case against Mr. Swan," Carlisle turned his eyes away from Edward's, "broken bones also help. They'll also look into...sexual abuse."

Edward froze. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't think. All he could hear were his father's words _sexual abuse. _

"Carlisle..." Esme said worriedly, "Wait for a better time to go into the details. Edward," Esme made her son look at her, "Whatever has happened...it stops tonight. You remember that. If the sick man touched her in any way it stopped tonight because you cared enough to help Bella in her time of need.

"She needs you now more than ever. She needs to know that you won't leave her. She needs to know that you won't look at her differently just because she's been abused. I know that won't be a problem...you've got young love written across your face," Esme cupped his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone. "But she doesn't know that for sure...she is a girl after all...we never know what you men are thinking at all," She turned to Carlisle who was watching with a tender smile, "Don't let me down Edward."

He gave his mom a small smile and leaned forward to kiss her forehead before standing, "Make sure you've got the room ready...I think she wants to get this over with." With that Edward left the room to go to his room were he found Bella sleeping soundly. She had switched her position some. She was now spooning with his favorite pillow that always seemed to mold to his head. She seemed to like the smell because even in her sleep she seemed to be breathing in and releasing content sighs.

"...Edward..." Edward froze at his name. He'd woken her up! He stood completely still even though he was cursing the day he was born because he had disrupted her sleep which she truly needed.

"...amazing..." She gave a sigh and nuzzled further into his pillow, "....thank you for saving..." another sigh, "...again..." Edward was confused by this. He had only saved her once...except the 'talk' he had with Jessica and Mike. She hadn't known that so what else could he have done to save. There was the ice...but she seemed to fall more often than just that one incident.

He decided to sleep on it and not risk waking her up for real so he grabbed some clothes. He then quietly made his way to his bedside table and turned the alarm off of his clock by unplugging it hoping she would sleep better not knowing the time... and to make sure he had an alarm in his new room for the night. School really was a bitch. He hoped Carlisle would keep him out of school to help Bella. Esme had been right in pointing out that she had told him and _only_ him.

"Good night Bella," Edward whispered before leaving his room to go into the room across the hall which Esme had already turned down the bed and had fresh towel across the arm of the reading lounge across from the door. It was smaller room but it had all he needed: A bed, towels, shower, and close to Bella if she needed him. He was already whipped and they had just kissed. They had done things backwards for sure. But he liked knowing Bella was safe and he didn't care that Emmett might call him whipped but Emmett was just as whipped as he was with Rose, who never seemed to stop with the mood swings.

Edward gave a heavy sigh before changing and going through his nightly routine before finally falling onto the bed and falling asleep to hopefully solve all of these problems in one night's sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bella woke to the smell of Edward. She liked waking up to something so clean and safe. She was used to waking up to the putrid smell of her father which was mostly stale alcohol and tobacco and blood. When she was younger, before the beatings became habitual, the smell of blood made her faint. It was because of her fainting spells that made her more appealing to her father and soon the blood made no difference...it all became one big black hole.

Bella looked for the time but didn't find the clock that had been there. She shot up from her lying position and looked around. She always hated waking up in a different place.

She slowly made her way to the door. Not wanting to be noticed she opened a sliver of the door to look out of. She turned bright red when she saw a just showered Edward walk around in a low slung towel. He was just standing in front of his bed room door thinking about something but Bella wasn't really looking at his face. She was watching the very lucky water droplets rolling down his chest and disappearing into the plush towel.

"...Do you have any spare clothes?" Edward asked someone to his right.

"Sure...you might be his same size," A feminine voice answered.

"Emmett called," Came another feminine voice, "He said we'll talk about it later." Edward gave a noise like a 'yes' and a nod before turning his back to Bella and waited until Esme came into Bella's limited view. Edward smiled at his mother before closing the door.

"You can come out now," Esme said with a small smirk. Bella cleared her voice before opening the door. Esme turned to Bella and smiled.

"Sorry...I--" Bella stared before Esme shook her head.

"Don't," Bella stopped and looked straight into Esme's hazel eyes, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I have some clothes for you to wear...if that's alright with you dear," Esme finished and started down the hallway.

Bella started looking at different pictures and the picture windows. They had a huge collection of everything. When they came to the master bedroom Bella didn't really know where she was.

"...I know Edward will get mad at me asking...but...we were wondering if Carlisle could look you over and make sure you're alright," Esme found the clothes Alice had found and folded the night before. Bella stood completely still as she watched Edward's mother move around her room. From the corner of her eye Bella saw a tall man come out of another walk-in closet.

Bella immediately pressed her back to the door leading to the hallway. No one saw her movement and the tall man continued over to Esme.

"You need your tie tied...still?" Esme said smiling up to tall man.

"Yes ma'am," the tall man said bending down to Esme and kissing her nose.

"I spoil you Carlisle." At this Carlisle just smiled and winked. He turned to look at Bella and his smile faded.

"...Bella..." He said in a concerned voice. "Are you alright?" Bella closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. This was Edward's father. He was a doctor and he helped people. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

"....You just scared me," Bella said looking at the glossy wood floor.

"I'm very sorry Bella...I honestly didn't see you. Please forgive me," he said in his slight British accent. Bella shook her head and looked up at Carlisle.

"No need," Bella said in her small voice. She was about to bring up Carlisle looking at her when she heard heavy footfalls coming their way fast. Bella moved away from the door. The footfalls came closer until the door opened and there stood Edward.

"Good. I thought you ran away," Edward said with his crooked grin. Bella ran her fingers through her hair and gave a breathy laugh.

"Don't do that Edward," Bella said walking over to him, "I've been scared enough this morning." Edward lost his carefree demeanor and turned stone cold.

"What scared you?"

"...Well, someone did take the clock out of my room...that was a little freaky. Then your father came out of his closet without warning," Bella watched as Edward relaxed some and looked down at her, "It's a pretty nice morning if do I say so." Edward looked up at his parents and his face was sad.

"...Bella I was wondering if you minded my dad giving you a look over," he looked back down at her again, "I just want to make sure you're okay." Bella smiled up at him.

"I'm perfectly fine," Bella said. Edward frowned. "Please Bella...humor me."

"...You can try all you want Edward...he always wins," Bella whispered so only Edward could hear.

"I don't give up that easy Bella." He bent down to look her straight in the eyes, "You can push me away all you want." He cupped her check, "But you're suck with me." Edward smirked at the blush that enveloped her face, "Dad, you mind meeting us down there?"

"Sure," Carlisle answered walking past the couple making sure to slap Edward's shoulder.

"Clothes are at the foot of the bed," Esme came up to the couple's sides, "Come Edward." Edward knew better than to fight her 'Mom voice' so he slowly backed out of the room to let Bella change. Once out he turned to his mom.

"I hate that she tries to push me away." Esme just watched her son before leaving him to think about the girl he had saved.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How is she Carlisle?" Edward asked his father. Carlisle looked to his son and back to the door he had left for Bella to change again.

"....I wish I had could have seen her sooner," Carlisle bit out, "She's covered in cuts and bruises."

"...Do you know of any internal injuries?" Edward asked clenching his fingers. He was trying to control himself but it was hard knowing that this was out of his hands.

"Shes sensitive all over her body...I'm worried about her head though," Carlisle turned to his son, "I think she needs to go to the police, the hospital so I can do a real look over, and see a specialist."

"...I'll talk it over with her. Do you think..."

"She'll be just fine now, Edward."

"I still need to talk to Emmett, make sure he knows this is serious," Edward said before stepping forward and knocking on the door which blocked Bella from the world.

"Done," came Bella's voice from the other side of the door. Edward opened the door. Bella was stretching out the button down shirt with cap sleeves. She also had on some khaki walking shorts. When he was thinking of clothes for Bella he thought of an over sized t-shirt and basketball shorts, not golf Barbie.

"You comfortable?" Edward asked moving out of Bella's way.

"...Why wouldn't I?" Bella asked walking out of the room.

"...No...I just..." Edward said shaking his head. Bella smiled up at him loving how she made Edward scramble for words. She'd always seen him so clear headed and smooth with his words. It was nice to see that he wasn't some Greek god but actually a teenager who was just very...perfect most of the time.

"I know you don't want to talk about this but I think that you should go to the police."

"...Do you know the maximum years a child abuser can get in the state of Maine?" Bella asked as the two made their way to the first floor.

"No..." Edward said trying to recall any information he had about child abusers.

"...Up to three years," Bella said crossing her arms.

"...Is this for the state...or Federal?" Edward asked, "How about...sexual abuse?" They both stopped at Edward's piano were Bella sat down on the bench.

"...It was for the state...and I couldn't find anything on sexual abuse," Bella said lifting the key guard and running her fingers across the keys.

Edward growled out, "...How? He touched you...how can he..." Edward was livid and he started to pace. Bella watched him with a slightly cocked head.

"...I'll go." Edward stopped at Bella's voice. He turned to her, sat next to her, and took her hands away from the keys.

"I don't want to force you, but really this is the best thing to do. This case will end well for you. Adding Federal charges and State charges.....it's more than 40 years...maybe even life if you have a good attorney and I promise you will." He kissed her knuckles. "He'll have to be on a sexual offenders' list, he will not come near you _again_," Edward said moving closer to Bella, "Everything is going to get better."

"Okay...We'll do this," Bella said wrapping her arms around Edward's neck.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment but I need to tell you what I saw. It seemed I got there as he was also coming home so I thought I'd be the good brother and watch...that dude is one angry bastard.

"First he went up to the front bedroom and I saw the light come on...then I saw him start throwing things around. He then came down stairs again and I heard some loud noises coming from the house before he left with a bloodied fist. Your ma...not doing so well I'm guessing," Emmett said leaning into the side of the piano as he told his story, "He had nothing to live off of...he had to have come back later. The sooner the feds know the better chance we have of catching him in that house."

"Thank you Emmett," Edward turned to his brother, "We'll go as soon as we can."

_Hiya! school is out! I'm done with my vacations!_

_It seems the story is finally moving! Not so much for AA....its about 3 more chapters including epilogue._

_This baby has some life still left so do not fret! _

_Thank you xoLILSEDAxo on dA and my friends you guys are amazing!_

_TWIN!!!!!!!!!!! love ya!_

_will you guys PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	9. Part 1 A Gaurdian

I felt it again. The raw emotion of emptiness. It was all consuming as I sat in my room watching the ceiling fan spin. It never seemed to stop this feeling...it would soon eat away at me until nothing was left except the husk of my body. Countless dreams of death and pain seemed better than these moments of emptiness and loneliness. When coupled these two drove me into a shell of the person I thought I was, who I should have become.

They did this to me.

_He_ did this to me.

I'm the nothing. I'm empty. I'm lonely. I don't know anymore. I don't know if I react correctly. I have no clue if I'll find sanctuary.

Then _my_ God came.

Bella was scared. She knew deep down that they meant her no harm but there was that little piece of her that shied away from them. She could stand Edward's gentle movements and touches but the others she didn't know. The instinct seemed to kick in. She could have chosen either run, hide, or run. She hid. She ignored. She'd go within her mind and loose herself.

She really tried this time. She tried to fight for Edward, the first person to actually do something, but she couldn't. Blackness enveloped her.

Alice sat by Bella's hospital bed. She was absently rubbing her thumb across Bella's clenched fist. She knew if she, herself, was upset that Edward was going insane.

When Esme, Carlisle, a 'sick' Alice and Edward came with Bella to the police station they never knew Bella would faint. She'd been fine up until two uniformed male officers and another male detective came out to talk to her and take her back. It had shocked all parties to see Bella rise on shaking limbs, look at the men, and then her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. Edward was able to catch her head and he then he glared at the shocked policemen.

Of course Edward went off on all the police officers in view for not thinking about Bella's history with middle aged men. All the officers, not involved, glared at the three still shocked men. The detective then went on to explain that all the female detectives were busy. That still didn't explain the uniformed men but Carlisle solved the situation by telling them that Bella would be at the nearest hospital and would wait for a female officer to take her statement.

So here sat Alice while Edward blew off steam. Esme went home with an uncharacteristic frown and Carlisle was now waiting for results with a frightening scowl. Alice seemed to be the rock. It was all on Alice's shoulders to comfort Bella when she awoke.

Alice felt the presence of someone looking at her. She looked up at the windows separating the hallway and the private suite Bella slept in. There she saw her boys: Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and her Jasper. Carlisle looked a little like his old self. Edward was paler that normal and he looked pained and depressed. Emmett looked completely blank, like he was confused on how to react to this entire situation. Jasper looked angry. He seemed to mirror how she felt. She was so angry that someone could hurt their own child. How could someone feel pleasure from hurting their flesh and blood? It was beyond Alice. She hoped she never understood that.

Rosalie and Esme walked up beside their men and they looked like Jasper, pissed. Alice slowly stood only for Bella to grab her hand. She looked down at the poor broken woman.

"Alice... I'm sorry. Tell Edward I'm sorry for being weak... again," Bella said in a rough, sleepy voice, "I thought I could but I... just," A tear slipped down her cheek, "I let everyone down like always."

"Bella," Alice said sitting on Bella's bed and wiping away her tears, "We pushed you. Everything is fine. Carlisle got X-rays and did tests on you while you were out and this gave the police time to check on your house," Alice looked up at the window and saw a woman in a cap sleeved dress shirt talking to the group in the hallway which had Edward's back to the room, "And see," Alice said pointing to the group, "Everyone is here for you and now I must go and let you tell your story to the detective. I want you to know," Alice turned to Bella and Bella looked up at her, "You are safe now." Alice bent down and hugged her new friend and left the room.

She joined her family as they all listened to Edward finish his tale of the princess and her evil father. Edward was visibly shaken by this whole ordeal. He had never known of anything bad. He had lived in a home with a loving mother and father. He had siblings to pick on and for them to pick on him. He was always supported in whatever he chose to do. He brought home a random girl from school and saved her. No one in his family questioned him. They were now proactive in helping her, even Rosalie. The Cullen kids knew nothing of pain or terror. The real world was scarier than Edward had planned.

"...So she fainted in class and you took her to the nurse?" The woman asked. Edward gave a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes.

"For the third time," Edward said holding up the right amount digits, "Yes... and I cared enough—that is the next question right?" Edward said getting snippy, "Because she's my friend..." Edward said looking over his shoulder to look at Bella, "While I waited for her to come to I saw her bruises. And to answer your next question--"

"Edward," Alice said in a stern voice. Edward whipped his head around to glare at his sister.

"We get it...you're mad," Alice said stepping up to her brother, "Let her do her job." Edward ran a hand through his hair and looked at his father.

"...I'm sorry... but you have to understand asking me questions won't help you with anything. I've told you all I know... I found her bruises... beat the crap out of some guy who picked on her and then thought it best to get her some help. My dad's a doctor... I thought he could help me out. Thats when she told me about her father."

"...You know you took her against her will..." the officer said making a few notes in her notebook.

"Please," Jasper's southern accent, "That girl would go anywhere with Edward."

"Its true... and little Eddie here is whipped even before they go public with their "hidden" feelings," Emmett said making air quotes around _hidden_. Edward glared at his older brother but couldn't help the slight blush.

"In my book he saved her," Alice said putting her arm around Edward's waist. Edward looked down and mussed her hair. He looked up at the woman and smiled some.

"...I just wanted to make sure she would be okay... no one was going to take her," Edward said rubbing Alice's arm, "and I wanted to make sure she'd be safe for the night." The woman gave a curt nod before closing her notebook.

"Is she awake?" She asked looking at Alice. Alice nodded before speaking, "She might have gone back to sleep. Just a warning." The woman entered the room and closed the door before Edward could come in.

"Hi," Came Bella's voice. The woman smiled softly and sat on Bella's bed.

"So I hear you have a thing of fainting?" This made Bella blush. She slowly sat up so she could look the officer in the eye.

"...Yeah... but you've seen Edward," Bella said smiling.

The two women laughed and then looked over at the window were Edward was watching like a wounded puppy. This made the women laugh harder, "Yes I have."

"...So," Bella fidgeted with the seam of the blanket over her legs, "I'm guessing your here to hear my story." The woman watched as Bella concentrated very hard on her moving fingers.

"I'm Kate. We're really similar," Kate said getting off Bella's bed and closing her blinds, blocking Edward's worried eyes, "We both hate where we came from." Kate said sitting again.

"...Do you mind telling me?" Bella asked the blond woman. Kate looked over at Bella and rolled her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I tell you?" Kate said shrugging off her jacket, "I mean for one, it's my job to get on your good side and two," she looked back at Bella, "You need to know that what you've gone through isn't your fault. My father left me, my mother and sisters at a very early age. My mother thought that we needed a father figure so she married a real asshole. He liked little girls," Kate bit out crossing her legs and narrowing her eyes, "I lived with that ugly... menace... that ass fuck" Kate looked over at Bella, "Sorry for my language... I'll never forgive him. My husband, Garrett, says that there's no forgiving what he did. It took years for me to be comfortable in my own skin, years for me to be in the same room as a man and not go into fight mode."

"So you chose... police work?" Bella asked noting that police officers were mostly male.

"This job was after I met Garrett," Kate shook her head and looked up to the ceiling. "That stupid man. He showed me that not every guy is like my step father. He went slow... and never got mad at me. He took it like a man... I love him... I love that he actually stopped and looked at me," Kate looked back to Bella, "He's the 'Mr. Fix-It' type, and he doesn't like women being hurt."

"...Edward's like that," Bella said looking at the blinds.

"Gentlemen to the end," Kate said with a snort, "With some pigheadedness thrown in to liven it up."

"...You got to like the protectiveness..." Bella said curling her hair behind her ear.

"I like the feeling of safety... Garrett _tries_ to protect me... I'm just... me I guess," Kate said running her fingers through her hair.

"You like to feel independent but supported," Bella said smiling at Kate.

"Exactly," Kate said turning her whole body to face Bella. Bella moved her legs so Kate had more room and they both sat for a while just listening to the monitors beep.

"...My story's... Its really bad," Bella said looking at her resting hands that lay in lap.

"I'm not here to judge. If you want to tell it... tell it," Kate said moving a strand of hair out of her face by blowing it away. Bella smiled and looked up.

"My father like to beat and rape me any chance he gets. My mother likes to call me bad names and blame me," Bella tried to act aloof but it wasn't working as well as she thought, "I still don't know what I did. He beats me and... hurts me... it seems that me breathing is bad. _So why should I live?_ I think that every time I'm alone looking at happy people or in my room. I mean... why live if no one... no one wants me," Bella spoke through the wave of emotion, "...Then... I found Edward. He actually looked at me!" Bella said wiping away tears that had fallen.

"...I know exactly how you feel. I was just a shell of a person for a very long time. I had friends, my sisters, my cat Carmen, but nothing seemed to really take away the bitterness. I'm still bitter... he robbed my childhood. My innocence can never be given back. But I can live now because I've got a really good thing going just like you. We'll do all what we can to protect you. I'm not going to let him lay a finger on you again."

"...You can't promise that," Bella said looking Kate right in the eye, "He always wins." Kate said nothing but she couldn't hide as her face saddened. It was like a younger her looking back at her. Kate sighed heavily and mussed Bella's hair making her smile.

"You're a good kid," Kate stood and turned around to face Bella, "You better make Eddie work for you... he needs to learn that a lady should be treated as such. Ta-Ta lovely Bella!" Kate said before turning and leaving with a wave over the shoulder.

The moment Kate was out of Bella's sight Alice and Edward were at her bedside looking her over making sure the crazy lady hadn't harmed their goddess Bella. The others were slower to come in, at normal speed granted, and all rolled their eyes at the siblings.

"What is it with Bella and brainwashing people? First, Edward... now, my baby sister! I'm next!" Emmett howled with laughter as he pushed his way to the foot of Bella's bed, "Work your magic!" Rosalie came up behind him and whacked the back of his head, "Rape!" Everyone froze and then in freaky coordination turned to face Bella at the same exact time.

"Idiot," Jasper was the first to speak and was soon followed by all the teens adding curses and glares at Emmett.

"Bella... I'm sooooo sorry... I didn't mean... I," Emmett looked down dejected and rubbed his face with his hands.

"...I know you were only joking Emmett," Bella said reaching her hand out to him. Emmett took it and slightly squeezed it.

"Your magic does work. You're too kind," Emmett said rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Bella smiled up at the oldest Cullen. Emmett let her hand go and sat in a chair by the windows over looking the streets below.

"...What did she ask you?" Alice asked sitting were Kate had just sat.

"We talked about our pasts. I told her about my parents and how they raised me." At this Edward growled low in his throat and Alice rolled her eyes.

"She gave me her number if you ever want to contact her," Edward said holding out Kate's business card, "Keep it until we get home... which will be when?" Bella asked turning toward Carlisle.

"Just a little bit longer. I think we can make dinner," Carlisle smiled warmly before ushering out the Cullens leaving Bella to rest.

* * *

_It sucked...not my best...but the next chapter is going to be SOOOOO much better I promise...I HATE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_THANK YOU CRYSTAL!!!!!!!!!! You're the best-est twin a girl can have!  
_


	10. Part 1 A Grand Piano

Jasper and Alice watched as Edward's skilled hands moved over the keys. He'd been playing nonstop for 6 hours and had collapsed the night before from playing all day. The world around them was white with a new coat of snow casting the landscape in an innocence unseen to the deadly red head at the piano.

Carlisle placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder, "Leave us." The two words were calm but commanding. Jasper led Alice upstairs away from the angry music.

Carlisle let Edward's angry song seep into his body. The song was all consuming from the staccato notes to the slow and quiet way he played. Carlisle stood there for some time living in Edward's angry heart trying to understand the world. Carlisle closed his eyes and released the breath he had been holding.

Carlisle took his time to stand next to his son. He saw his wife curled up on a chair watching his movements like a jungle cat watching out for her cub. She looked as troubled as Edward was and that made Carlisle angry. He was the protector of his family and he was normally good at his role as Father or Dad. He groaned in agitation and dove his fingers into his hair just like his sons.

"They've finished all of their questions and Bella is slowly opening up again," Carlisle sat next to his son as Edward vented his rage and confusing on the black piano he'd received for his thirteenth birthday.

Carlisle placed his fingers on the keys and started a stirring counter harmony to Edward's tone. He tried to balance the hate with his own constant melody. The songs were completely different in meaning but fit with Edward's original meaning.

"So complete," Edward murmured to himself and threw himself into getting the next measure and next section right. While Edward played Carlisle's soothing tone, Alice noticed as she took her perch next to Edward and joined the song. Next to the rage and constant movement was Alice's deep understanding.

Edward finished the song abruptly and let his fingers shake from the terrible demand he had put them through. His whole body shuddered with need for sleep and nourishment. The violent notes and rhythms had calmed like the sea and he was left looking at white and black keys wondering how he had found himself in this mess.

"…Did they give us any information?" Edward asked looking up at his father. His shoulders were slumped in a defeated posture. Carlisle wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and brought him into the comfort of his side. He hadn't held his son in years and hadn't thought he ever would again.

"She's fine Edward you can't change the past," Carlisle said kissing the top of Edward's head. Edward sighed and turned into his father's side.

"But you defiantly changed her future," Alice said hugging her brother and nuzzling his shoulder.

"Right now though," All looked up at Esme's voice and found her standing looking like her old self, "We need to feed the troops."

* * *

...sooo...how are all of you?

I know...I've been terrible...but I've been really angry and sad for so long.

I think you can understand how I have felt during this time because of this short chapter. I really think Edward and I needed to vent our anger in not saving someone who means (meant) so much to us.

I have deleted the other chapters expressing my hatred because I'm done with anger...well...I dont want FF to be about just my anger and confuion...my nephew deserves something better than me. So I want to dedicate this entire story and all future stories to my nephew because I want his memory to live on as something beautiful and meaningful.

So to Nate...I love you.

If you feel you must review please send me a message I'll try and get back to you.

I hope I won't get lost again so I can update soon.

Your,

Tori Lea


	11. Part 1 A Madness

"Garrett."

"Kate," Garrett turned to his wife. She was again going over the Swan case. She had taken over the small apartment's living room. On the walls were pictures of the Swan's to the left of a large picture of Isabella Swan and then to that picture's right was the Cullen Clan. All the pictures were connected in a web of different colored string.

On the opposite wall there was a map of the county and a close up map of Bella's neighborhood and school. There were pictures of people on the houses around Bella's once hell hole and on businesses that Isabella was known going which was only two or three.

"I'm going insane," Kate said shifting through the case work and notes they had both taken.

"What are you trying to find?" Garrett asked putting down his beer and looked over her shoulder. She was looking at Mr. Swan's file. The file was marked with his information ranging from social security to all his work history. Also in the file were two pictures of Mr. Swan. Both were the same except one night Kate had gotten angry and doodled on the picture drawing horns and a mustache and other little marks that hadn't been there before.

Kate pulled out the profile of Mr. Swan, "He should have done something by now. I mean it's been three weeks and we haven't heard one thing from this possessive monster."

"I know it has been on my mind also, but now he is going to do something because we both said it aloud," He pulled the paper from her hand and read down the list of personal qualities, "How about Mrs. Swan?" Garrett asked placing the sheet down and looking at her resent activity.

"She's in jail now. She couldn't make bail and we're waiting for the hearing to start," Kate explained taking her hair down and then started to braid the thick mass of blonde hair.

"She pleaded…"

"Guilty," Kate finished for Garrett and then took out her new braid and put it back up in a ponytail.

"Why are you so nervous?" Garrett asked putting all the papers in their designated files and turned to his wife.

"I feel…I feel like I'm that scared little girl again. I told myself I would never be a victim again, but here I am…feeling lost and angry all over again."

"We can hand this case over. I don't have to work this and neither do you. I would rather keep you safe and happy before someone else." Garrett pulled her legs over his lap and started to rub her calves.

"You know that sounds really bad coming from a cop," Kate said looking at him with disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm not married to my job, I am married to you. You and your sister will always come first because you are my family. What would I be if anything happened to you or Tanya? Would I still be a man?" Garrett bent and kissed her knee and moved up to kiss a scar on her upper thigh.

"I care about what happens to Bella Swan, Garrett," Kate sounded like she was reprimanding him. He laid his head upon her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed.

"I care about her too, darlin'. Don't think me less of a man for wanting to protect you." He lifted his head and rested his chin on her tummy. "Most women like their men overly protective. I just love you baby."

"Don't you dare do the eye thing," She watched as his eyes had the same quality of a puppy wanting some love, food, or forgiveness. She called it his puppy dog eyes and he knew she would do anything for him when he did it. "Just promise no more talk of quitting."

"Promise, now give me a kiss," Garrett smiled up at her like he ruled the world. He did rule hers it seemed because she did give him a kiss which turned into something much more.

* * *

Bella sat on her bed in the Cullen's house and watched as little flecks of snow fell from the sky. This winter was becoming long and it was noted as being the worst winter in fifty years. It had been snowing so much Bella thought and hoped her father would stay away. With school on break she had been living in a comfortable world with the Cullen's. They seemed to understand when she was having a hard time and when she was completely comfortable with them.

On this day Bella had been blind sighted when Alice had told her of a fundraiser for Community Cares, a program set up by Esme for low income families with children. Bella found Esme's concern for these families bittersweet because no one had cared about her family, or lack of a better word, but Esme was trying to make a difference and that was what really mattered in the end.

Bella looked up when her door opened. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme stood in her doorway.

"Time to dress up Bella!" Alice cried and swept into the room followed calmly by Esme then Rosalie.

"Now I'm thinking glitter," Alice said holding up a scrap of glitter fabric masquerading as a dress.

"Alice," Rosalie took the glitter dress, "This dress deserves someone with curves." Rosalie turned to Bella and looked her up and down with a look of disdain contorting her beautiful face into something ugly. "No offense of course." Rosalie huffed off into the walk-in-closet.

"Don't mind her. To be honest that was her being nice. Emmett always brings her and she always acts like this because she thinks Em will go off and find someone else right under her perky little nose," Alice gossiped as she painted Bella's nails.

"Alice let's show a little respect for your brother's fiancé," Esme said sending Alice one of her mom glares. Alice rolled her eyes but started to talk about Jasper.

"I like it," Rosalie came out with the skintight glitter dress with black leggings and red sky high heels.

"Too New York club scene," Alice said coming over to her soon-to-be sister in-law, "Love the heels though."

"You like anything red and almost too hard to walk in," Rosalie remarked smiling down at the shoes.

"Just remember we need class-"

"Not trash." Rosalie finished for Alice and the disappeared back into the closet.

"Now onto you my deary," Alice said, "Stand." The command was sharp and Bella listened, looking for Esme for help only to find her walking around her like a bird of prey just like Alice.

"Cocktail?" Esme asked hanging up some of the dresses they had brought.

"Yeah, a full out gown would swallow her whole and you are the one who needs to go all out mom," Alice said shifting through the dresses with her mother.

"Black?" Esme said holding up a dress with a high neck with jewels on the shoulders.

"Very Audrey," Alice remarked taking the dress and holding it up to Bella's frame. She met Bella's confused eyes and smiled warmly at her. "Breath and go try this baby on. It has a high back and front so you can be comfortable and I'll find you a cape or little jacket for you to wear if it shows too much skin for your taste." Alice pointed to the bathroom and waited for Bella change.

Rosalie came out in a dramatic red dress with an asymmetrical bust and low back that was flirting with danger. The gown was floor length with even a small train.

"I love it," Rosalie said posing in the dress that hugged her perfectly.

"I don't think I can find anything else on short notice. I could see you in something more…conservative," Alice said standing behind Rose as she stood in front of the mirror.

"But I will never be conservative," Rosalie smirked and gave Alice a wink, "Its more fun to be bad." This made both girls laugh.

Everyone turned when Bella opened the door to show off the little black dress. It was fitted around her waist and flowed off of her hips giving her room and comfort. It skimmed her knees and there were tiny jewels sown into the hem of the dress.

"I'm guessing you're not used to heels?" Alice asked as she shifted through some shoes in the closet.

"No…I'm more a tennis shoe kinda girl," Bella answered crossing her arms across her chest. "I really like your dress, Rosalie." Rosalie's gaze traveled to Bella without moving her head and Bella swallowed loudly and moved away from the lady in red.

"Thank you. I like yours as well," Rosalie turned back to her reflection fixing herself and skimming her hips with her hands. "Emmett is going to love this."

"Honey he would love you in anything," Esme said patting Rosalie's shoulder.

"Found them!" Alice said coming out with some strappy kitten heels for Bella before she turned to find her own dress.

"So Bella, you excited to be going? If you feel uncomfortable I can make plans for you to stay here and watch some movies or have some quiet book time," Esme asked sitting next to Bella. Bella shook her head and ran her fingers over her dress.

"I'd like to get back to normal…well your kind of normal I guess," Bella said smiling up at Esme.

"Good because I think you will love the little gathering we have put together and Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett have a surprise for the kids. I love this time of year. Christmas and all the other holiday just make me smile," Esme said patting Bella's hand.

"Now I'm going to go change and get ready, but I'll be back with these two crazy girls and do your hair." Esme left with the other two to leave Bella feeling like she had just experienced a wind storm.

* * *

_She came out in a little dress that made her look like the little whore she was. I've been waiting for this moment. They all thought I had given up on the prize, but no one was going to take away my little bitch. She had taken my life so I would take hers. I wasn't done with my plan and I knew nothing would stop my plan because my plans are perfect. No one found me because I don't want to be found. I'm too smart for the little blonde slut and her puppy partner who follows her around like his master. He should take that bitch and use her and fuck her like he wants to. I've seen the way he looks at her legs…I know what he wants to do. He needs and desires just what I want. I know what I want is right. I want my toy with her deep brown eyes. Her eyes are just like my old horse. When that horse went down I saw her eyes and I saw the same vacant look in her eyes like I find in my toy's eyes. I miss that look. It angers me. It makes me want to get her back even more._

_ They leave making me even angrier._

_ No one can run forever. I don't plan on waiting tonight. I have my plan. I don't lose._

_ Ever._

_

* * *

_

The party was at the library and the Cullen's were running late because of Alice wanting to make sure everyone matched, but didn't match too much. Edward explained later that Alice had fashion OCD and that Bella would come to love and except Alice for her crazy ways.

"It's why I always look so put together. If I had my way I'd be in jeans and a white tee," Edward explained as the couple watched other people dancing.

"I always thought you just naturally knew how to be perfect," Bella said smiling up at Edward. He shook his head and took a sip of water.

"I actually hate that word. _Perfect_," He gave a short laugh that held no humor, "Perfect isn't real. As much as people think I'm perfect I'm not." He turned to Bella, "I have wants and desires Bella. I'm human, I'm not some perfect…God that has no flaws." Edward turned away from her and took another drink. Bella rubbed her arms as if she was cold and she was. Edward was acting cold and distant.

"I think I'm going to go circle the room," Edward said abruptly before taking off to disappear in the sea of people.

Bella found herself alone all over again and wondered what had happened. Ever since she had gotten home and Edward had exhausted himself playing piano everything was different. He would come into her room and just sit there watching her. He used to fill the room with stories of his childhood and songs he was writing. He had told her that he was a little self-conscious about his music. She knew his favorite color and his favorite movie, but all that had stopped after she had fainted. All that they had worked for had stopped. Even before break had started he was distant. And Bella was having enough of it.

She started to walk to the children's section which was enclosed in glass to give the kids privacy but the parents could see what was happening in their child's world. The room now held all the kids and she found Rosalie and Emmett on the ground playing with the younger kids. This surprised Bella because she never would have thought Rosalie would get on the ground in a designer dress.

Bella moved on to find she was truly out of her element here. She found that she was more comfortable with silence and Classical music instead of the mix of pop being played. Because the crowd was mixed with young and old the music would change from classic rock to a pop remix of Lady Gaga.

She started to head for the bathrooms, but once inside she found that it's was filled with women gossiping about what Esme had planned and how sexy the Cullen men were. She then headed for her mystery section not find some business men hashing out some deal and other business lingo Bella didn't understand and she doubted anyone in that group really knew either.

So, that was how Bella found herself up on the east balcony sipping a Dr. Pepper and reading some book by Christine Feehan. She had never read one of hers but it had been lying on this table so she had decided to give it a go. It was dark in the book but she liked that author didn't use too much description and frou-frou language to fill space.

"_Dark Prince_? Didn't know you were into romance?" Bella looked up to find Edward smirking at the book choice.

"I'm not. I found it on the table," She said returning to her find.

"…I've been looking everywhere for you." Edward sat across from her and waited for her answer. She only shrugged and continued to read ignoring him.

"Okay, what's up?" Edward said glaring at the book like it was the one taking all of Bella's attention from him.

"You left me Edward. I came up here to get away from the crowd," She looked over the paperback, "I'm not Rosalie or Alice. I hate being in a crowd all alone." She returned to her book embarrassed for speaking her mind. She was expecting him to yell and drag her by her hair into a corner and beat her but all she got was an apology.

"What?" Bella put the book down and looked up at him shocked.

"I said I'm sorry for being such an ass lately. I've been feeling inadequate. And I've been really nervous because Mr. Swan hasn't made a move and I expected something big by now. When I left it was to call and Detective Kate Walker. They haven't found anything on him. They do know he was in the Marines so he did have survival training, but that was all they knew," He looked up to Bella and blushed some, "I'm rambling again. I seem to do that around you." This made Bella smile.

"I just wish you would tell me these things," She sighed and leaned her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand. "You going off to sulk makes both of us feel uncomfortable. I count on you not to hide things from me. I might be damaged," Bella reached for his hand, "But I have to stop using that as an excuse."

"Bella I don't expect you to do this. I'm fine with going slow," Edward said squeezing her hand.

"I want to change Edward. At some point hiding from my fears causes more pain than just facing my demons head on. When I spoke to Kate she told me her own story. I want that for myself. I want a family. I want a life not consumed with thoughts of what he's going to do next. I've already lived that life and I'm telling you that I'm done with that small little life.

"Can you handle that, me being a person who can be strong?" Bella asked pulling her hand away from his.

They sat while a local girl picked up an acoustic guitar and started a soft melody. It was haunting and expressed what Bella wanted.

"I'm not scared."

"You should be," Edward said furiously. "Bella he hurt you! How can you not fear what he has planned? I'm scared! Are you happy knowing that? I'm scared that he's going to come and take you away before we can really get to know each other!" He started to pace with his fingers combing his hair.

"No I'm not happy knowing your scared. I'm not too scared to actually give us a chance Edward. I'm actually speaking to you as a person. I'm not scared of talking to you."

"Yes you are," He turned and looked her up and down, "You're shaking and, damn it, I did that to you! I scare you because he hurt you!" Edward resumed his pacing.

"Is that all I am to you, a project you can fix? I'm shaking because, yes, I'm scared because you're pacing. It makes me nervous. Stop trying to make this more than it is."

"Bella, all I want is for you to be happy."

"I'd be happy to know what I am to you," Bella asked staring him down. He met her eyes and stood and waited.

"I'm confused, because this side of you is completely different from the Bella I've known for years. It is a shock to me because you have never been like this. I'm not saying my way of handling this is right it's most likely wrong, but it is how I'm handling it."

"I'm still Bella Swan," Bella said quietly, "Maybe I'm just meant to be alone."

"See that's what I'm used to," Edward murmured before he walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Just give me time to get to know this new Bella."

"I'm still me."

"I'm coming to see that I'm the one that has to change here," He sighed but smiled down at her. "I want to show you something." He pulled Bella over to the back of the balcony to a door that had once been hidden by fake paneling.

"This is what we've been working on," He opened the door and turned on a light switch revealing a spiral staircase. "This used to be an apartment, but mom thought it would serve well as a hangout of sorts."

When they came to the landing Bella saw a giant common room with a lounge with cozy looking couches and a TV. To her immediate right was an enclosed room with half the walls glass the other wood frame. It was filled with art supplies and great views of the town. When she moved farther into the room she found floor to ceiling mirrors for dancers to practice. In the corner next to a giant stereo system was a door that seemed a little out of place.

"That's my music room," Edward said opening the door and turned on the light. The room was small with dark red walls and only one window. The floors were dark with one giant rug covering most of the beautiful wood.

In the center of the room was a grand piano. Lining the walls were other instruments like bass guitar and a fill drum set took up a corner. There were also brass trombones and trumpets with woodwind clarinets and flutes.

"It's a real collection you have here," Bella said skimming her hand across the black piano.

"I thought the kids should have a way to make their own music." Edward leaned on the door frame smiling at her curiosity for the instruments.

"This is really cool," Bella said coming back over to Edward. He just smiled and brought her closer to his body.

"I promise to relish the fact that you're a person not a project for me to fix," Edward said kissing her temple. She smiled at moved her head to kiss him. The kiss was sweet and soft, but soon turned hotter as Bella ran her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck. He groaned and brushed his tongue against her lips before taking her mouth as his.

Bella thought she would ever like kissing so feverishly. She wanted Edward to be sweet and caring but she knew if she wanted him to change for she would change for him. The change for him wouldn't be hard because she was coming to understand that teenage Edward wasn't that bad, he was better than perfect.

Bella felt her hair fall from the up do Esme had done and shivered as Edward drove his fingers through her hair. The way he touched her was if she was cherished. Her father never once made her feel loved and cared for. Edward made sure that he didn't pull too hard or touch any old scars. It made her want so much more.

"Well look what I found," Came a pixie voice from the main doorway. Both teenagers jumped away like they had been burned.

"Ali give us a minute," Edward's voice was harsh and deep making Bella blush.

"Cant, mom wanted me to warn you that she is bringing small groups up here so you should be ready for company."

"Mom always knows," Emmett said bounding up the stairs with a giant smile on his face. "Hi Bella, I see Edward has made his move on ya."

"Could you be anymore vulgar?" Rosalie asked rolling her eyes.

"Don't use big words you'll confuse him," Edward said pushing his shirt back into his trousers. He then turned to Bella and helped make sure she looked like she hadn't been making out in a public place. This stopped Bella. She was acting like a normal teen. She was doing something that most teenagers her age would do and that thrilled her. Maybe she could forget about her past and live in the now!

* * *

_The night was damp while I waited for them to come home and find my promise. It was all part of the plan. I had almost lost it when the boy had touch MY TOY but they were broken up by the little fairy queen. But all worked out because I got what I wanted I got what I needed from tonight because I know when she sees what she is going to lose she'll come back. She is a weak little toy because I made her that way. I hate strong toys like her mother. She never did fit my qualities for a toy. She just trapped me with my toy and with that toy came fun and now I'm getting excited._

_ They pull in making me want to spring out and get her. I'm this close. I know she can sense me, smell me. I watch as they walk up to the house the fairy queen is holding cowboy's hand. When I'm done with my toy I might want another one. She looks like a fun toy to try._

_ Fair queen picked it up and gave it to HIM! It's not for HIM it is for my toy. But I see his anger and I smile knowing that anger is of him knowing he will lose. When she sees my promise she gets that scared little look I know so well. I yearn for that expression._

_ I'm going to win this ultimate game!_

_ No one beats me. I always win._

_

* * *

**A/n **_well there ya go. I wanted to get this story on a roll. Bella finally has a backbone but will this "Promise" change that?

Love ya good night!


	12. Part II Now

I looked into the bathroom mirror. My hair was glossy with health. My skin glowed with life. My brown doe eyes were clear and I could say showed a sliver emotion. My eyes used to be flat. They were just brown, but now there was a glimmer of gold and the outer ring was a reddish brown. And I could see a person inside this body now, a person with dreams and concerns. I never thought I would graduate high school, but I now saw beyond next week. I saw myself in the future teaching, being surrounded by children trying to break free, just like I had been.

The me in the mirror sighed. I now had a future. A future filled with school, the Cullen's, and love. It was still odd to wake up and find a hot breakfast waiting for me and Alice running around trying to find her keys. But the oddness was heartwarming and I never thought my cold, dead, lifeless heart would warm.

The scars had faded. My body no longer sore. My skin no longer marred by a patchwork of bruises. My skin was now pale and clear of any evidence of what had happened, except for a few faded scars that were slowly becoming a part of me.

I now had something to lose. This beginning of a life—this glimpse of a life was precious to me and _he_ was making it known that _he_ saw my weakness. This husk of a human was now a breathing woman who _he_ would have fun breaking again. If he ever had the chance.

But _he_ needed to see that I would never be a toy, a plaything ever again.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was warm honey in my darkened world. He made me feel so much that I sometimes wanted to cry.

I wrapped a towel around me, forgetting my violent past or as much as I could. I had meant what I said to Edward. I wasn't scared anymore.

I. Was. Pissed.

* * *

_Hey this is part II of Nothing and Perfect._

_Part I was Bella: The Victim._

_Part II is about Bella: The Person, The Fighter._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	13. Part II A Christmas

Bella slowly moved through the Cullen's house. She's been sleeping peacefully every night up until her father's "gift". She now saw Edward's fingers being broken one by one before a hot piece of metal was slowly pushed into Edward's soft tongue.

Bella shook her head trying to push away the graphic nightmare she had just awakened from. She needed to look at the pictures her father had left and the note that had been on the picture of her and Edward. When they had returned home and everyone had stopped in front of her she knew something was wrong.

Bella had only gotten a small glance at the pictures before being shuffled into the house and upstairs to her bedroom. To be left alone. Alone. She'd been alone all her life and being alone wasn't what she needed. She needed Esme's comforting hugs and Emmett's carefree grins. She especially needed Edward's gentle soul that was hardening. Edward wasn't meant to be a warrior. He was better off being a poet, or musician.

She found Carlisle's study unlocked and made her way around his desk. Nothing of importance was on the desk just his computer screen, datebook, and multiple pictures. There was a great picture of the entire family that was fairly new. She moved back to look in his drawers and then moved to his filing cabinet when she only found fax information in his desk. Everything in his office was organized and she easily found folders on everyone in the family, including her.

She found "Swan, Bella" filled out on the tab. She opened it to find all the information he had gathered on her. He'd managed to get her birth certificate and a copy of her medical history. She got a creepy feeling from this whole folder but she didn't stop looking. She even found his observations about her and how she and Edward acted around each other. They were mostly kind words, but he did find that he questioned Bella's effect on everyone in the family. There was an entry from two days ago and next to it was "Bella?"_._

A cold chill ran down Bella's spine. Would he ask her to leave? Would Edward let her go? Would they miss her?

She stuffed the folder back into its slot and noticed her father's folder. "Swan, Markus" was printed on the tab and Bella opened it. She met her father's cold gaze from the picture clipped onto the left side of the folder. She turned her attention to the right side filled with papers. The papers were similar to hers and she even found a photocopied profile on her father. She moved on to the pictures that were also photocopied.

The first was a picture of Rosalie and Emmett sitting with the children at the fundraiser. They both looked happy and relaxed sitting on the floor surrounded by young children. The next was of Alice and Jasper dancing close with content smiles and closed eyes. Esme and Carlisle were next and they were sitting next to each other. Carlisle was whispering in his wife's ear making her cheeks flush with color. Then there was the picture of Bella and Edward. His long fingers were woven in her hair and her hands were underneath his shirt. Both of their faces were flushed with color as they kissed. Bella couldn't help but blush looking at the raw passion they had shared.

She flipped their picture over and found his hand written letter.

_ "My Toy,_

_ I want to make you a promise. That promise is, I'll always be watching and your daddy won't be far from reach._

_ And you need this because you never were good with boundaries. This time, Pet, you have gone too far and pushed me to my limit. So I will be waiting for you to come back because I don't think you want Little Alice late for tea."_

Someone cleared their throat making Bella turn, spilling the file's contents on the floor. She shuffled around Carlisle's desk and looked up and to find Esme.

"Hello dear," Esme's voice was sleepy. "I thought I heard someone down here." She moved into the room and saw the scattered papers. She gathered them and placed the file on Carlisle's desk.

"When he lived in London," Esme rested her hip on her husband's desk, "His father thought he should become a lawyer like he had done. Carlisle, of course, went into the medical field, but he never did let go of his organized and intrusive upbringing. He knew my blood type, my senior year boyfriend, and my parent's nickname for me by our second date." Esme smiled at the memory. "I hope he hasn't scared you…he almost scared me away to be honest. But now look at us."

Bella relaxed some, but stayed away from the window, "I should go back to bed." She slipped past Esme and ran upstairs.

As she passed Edward's door she saw the flicker of a TV and the soft hum of the news. She knocked and let herself in. Edward was sprawled shirtless on his bed; his head turned looking at her. He smiled and patted the bed beside him.

He looked more at ease since that evening. Now, in the early morning, he looked sexy as sin and happy.

"Working the midnight oil?" Edward asked as he made room for her. She shook her head and rested against the headboard. Edward moved his head to her lap and Bella smiled down at his playful eyes.

"You're like a small child," Bella said combing her fingers through his copper hair making him purr, "Or a cat."

He smiled and closed his eyes as she continued her stroking. He started to rub his nose along her knee and then said, "So why are you here?"

"I went snooping," Bella said bending over him and putting her face next to his. "Hi."

His eyes opened, "Hello. So what prompted the Nancy Drew moment? Were you looking for secret passages?"

"I wanted to see the pictures and the note," Her voice was but a whisper. He nodded and kissed her nose.

"And?"

"I found that your father is very methodical."

"Yeah I know. He has files on all of my friends and all the universities I'm planning on attending." He smiled and his eyes caught the light. The light made his eyes glow and the light also made his features come alive. He wasn't like the polished marble she was used to. His jaw showed that he needed a shave and his eyes looked a little glazed with the need for sleep.

"Stay?" Edward asked with a small smirk.

"You look like you have something planned," Bella said remembering their kiss they'd shared only hours before.

"Me, have an evil plan? Never," Edward laughed and sat up. "I promise nothing shall conspire in my bed. School is starting up again…and I thought we could…"

"Are you telling me you want a sleepover? I saw this movie and they stayed up and braided each other's hair and then they gossiped about the boys they liked." Bella was giggling at Edward's look of horror.

"No, I thought we could hang out alone sometime," He smirked, "But if you want to talk about how gorgeous I am go right on ahead."

"Good to know you're so humble," Bella was laughing by now and she completely forgot about the pictures and her father's promise. It was like a perfect snapshot of how she wished her life could have been like from the start.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The next week Esme and Alice were busy with decorating the house for Christmas. On every fireplace garland and stockings hung. Edward's piano had a small LED tree that changed color with the Christmas song programmed into it. The small tree was surrounded by small buildings making a picturesque, snowcapped town with a train circling the perimeter. There was even a house like the Cullen's and each person had a small figurine of themselves.

Bella picked the little Edward up. On his green sweater was a musical note. He had on a red Santa hat and his cheeks were painted a pink.

"I'm sorry we don't have you yet, my dear," Esme said standing on the other side of the piano.

Bella waved her off, "This is so perfect." Bella put little Edward down and looked around. All the free surface space was filled with baby pictures, miniature Santa's, reindeer, and other Christmas things.

Esme took Bella's elbow and led her to the living room. With the high ceiling they were able to fit an eight foot tree with a lighted star. Silver and gold garland already graced the tree. At that moment everyone in the family was helping opening boxes that said "ornaments".

"Have you ever had a tree?" Alice asked bounding over to Bella. Bella thought back to her own Christmas's and remembered that being one time each year her father and mother didn't try to hurt her, but she never did have a tree. So, she shook her head and was towed over to Edward as he untangled lights.

"Your station is with Eddie," Alice said skipping over to Jasper as he unpacked a box.

The rest of the day was spent putting the white and multicolored lights on the tree and then the homemade and classy, glass ornaments on the tree.

When the boys went out to put the lights on the house Bella was swept into the kitchen to make cookies and pies.

"Are any of your other family members coming over?" Bella asked as she cut cookie shapes from the flattened cookie dough.

"Not this year. Rosalie and Jasper's parents are on a cruise. Carlisle and I lost our parents a few years ago and we were both are parents only child," Esme explained as she made a blueberry pie.

"It's an intimate Christmas," Alice said taking a picture. She looked at the screen, "Rose I still can't believe that you can't take a bad picture."

Rosalie shrugged and smiled at her soon to-be sister.

"I cant help my perfection."

OOOOOOOOOO

When Christmas finally came Bella was awakened by an elfish creature.

"Bella, Santa came!" Alice's tinkling voice was excited. Bella stretched and followed Alice to Edward's room. Once Edward was awake Alice forced him up and out of his room while he put on a shirt. As they descended the stairs the faint smell of nutmeg and sap shifted through the air.

"Your shirt is inside out," Bella whispered to Edward. He looked down and blushed. He corrected his shirt giving Bella a view of his chest and abs.

"Morning everyone," Carlisle entered the room looking wide awake. Edward and Bella both fell onto the couch in a heap of legs and arms.

Gifts were passed out and Bella sat embarrassed for not getting anyone anything, but they didn't seem to mind. Edward was just finished clasping the necklace he has gotten her when Carlisle and Esme stood and winked at each other.

"Okay, I know how much you all have wanted a puppy," Alice screamed and started to jump up and down, "So come with us."

They led the family to the garage and the puppy inside. He was an orange ball of fuzz that, when he saw them, ran over to the fence keeping him inside a circle pen. His whole body started to wriggle around and his tail started to wag like crazy. His ears popped up and they were perfect triangles.

"It's a husky!" Alice cried flying down the stairs to climb into the pen with the puppy.

"Your name shall be Jacobson MacFluffypants Cullen," Alice proclaimed as the rest of the family made their way to the pen.

"Really Alice?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around Bella. "Most people go for Lucky or Chance."

"But I want our dog to be unique like us!" Alice said as Edward scratched the pup behind the ears.

"I'll be calling him Jake then," Edward said. Alice picked up the puppy and exclaimed, "You shall be my fluffy!"

"She is never seeing _Finding Nemo_ ever again," Emmett said barking with laughter.

By the end of the night Jake had made a home for himself and the rest of the family was pressuring Edward to play them something. He began a medley of songs that he insisted everyone sing along with.

Bella softly sang and rubbed Jake's stomach. This night was something out of a dream and Bella was waiting for it to end. She expected to wake up on her stiff bed and her father's snoring. But no such thing happened. The party broke up around eleven and Bella followed Edward to his room. The couple wasn't alone though. Jake had taken a liking to Bella and he didn't want to leave her unless Alice was in the room then he stuck to the pixie like glue.

Bella got into bed with Edward and both teenagers laughed when Jake found that he couldn't get onto the bed to cuddle with them. He started to whimper as he left the room. He turned back one last time before he left to find Alice.

"Glad to see he's fitting in," Edward said closing the door after the puppy. He joined Bella on the bed and she smiled and cuddled closer to him.

"Thank you for this experience. I never thought people actually did this on Christmas or any holiday for that matter." Bella kissed his chest and sighed.

Edward stroked his fingers through her hair. "Anything for you Bella, I love you," He whispered.

Bella smiled and gave him a squeeze before falling asleep to dream of an angle with copper hair.

* * *

_There you go ROAR Christmas is over and time for school to start._

_I hope you liked it...I kinda cant tell if you don't _**review**_ so please tell me your concerns or questions because I love hearing from you._

_Isis Blue__  
_


	14. Part II Lost and Found

Bella sat looking out the window as Edward to school. The trees were covered in snow, weighing the branches down almost making the limbs touch the ground. The snow on the ground was imprinted by footprints and paw prints of different creatures.

The perfect winter wonderland held a killer.

Bella could feel Edward's gaze as she scrutinized the world around her. She turned to face her boyfriend, "I can feel you looking at me."

"You make it sound like it is a bad thing," Edward said with a smirk. He turned back to the road and signaled his turn.

"You staring at me like that makes me feel like you want to say something."

Edward only smiled as they pulled into the student parking lot. Both of them got out and hurriedly got inside of the school. Living in Maine might mean cold temperatures but that did not mean that the two liked it that way.

Bella expected some big spectacle to happen when she walked in the door with Edward, but nothing did. Edward got a few claps on the back from friends and smiles from teachers. It was like Edward was this shining god while Bella was a tiny fly on the wall. Bella was thinking this through when Edward pulled her to a stop. Bella looked up confused and saw Tanya standing before her.

Her hair was as perfect as ever and the boots gracing her feet were defiantly designer. One thing different about her, though, was her expression. Tanya looked at Edward and Bella with some kind of acceptance, "Bella, Edward. I hope you had a good break."

"We did," Edward said looking down at Bella, "got to spend some time with family."

"Good. Kate and Garrett say 'hi'," Tanya said as she started to walk past them.

"That was different," Bella said as Edward walked her to her locker.

"Tanya is just a person. It's not like she is some evil monster," Edward said playing with a piece of Bella's hair. "I will see you in history. I have to talk with a teacher about an upcoming project. Love you!" Edward said walking away from Bella.

Bella stood shell-shocked as he turned and was swallowed up by the crowd of people. Edward had told her that throughout the break without hesitation when they were alone in his room. And normally it was when she was in the haze of sleep. The first time he had said it she had thought that it had been a dream that had been warm and sweet. It wasn't until the second and third time that she realized that he said it every time she was falling asleep. The word "love" to Bella was foreign. No one in her family had ever used the word. It wasn't until she had started school had the heard it.

Edward threw around the word like it was common place. _Because it is_, Bella thought to herself as she collected her books and headed to her first period. Love was a living breathing creature in the Cullen household. Esme and Carlisle had built a home truly made of love and it was nice. But Bella still felt like the outsider looking in at times.

Bella sat down at her seat and waited for the bell to ring. She still couldn't stop thinking about Edward and his love for her. She just hoped that he understood that "love" for her was something that would take time.

* * *

_I saw her._

_She was in HIS car! They walk around as though they are a pair. That cannot happen! She is a TOY not a friend._

_I fade back into the forest behind the school and start my trek back to my camp. I need to plan what is going to happen next. She does not look like she got my promise._

_I will change that. She will understand what happens to toys that get lost._

_When found, they are played with more and with more vigor._


End file.
